SHARARAT
by KAVINSANJANA
Summary: 'Shring bring sarvaling... bhoot bhavishya vartamaan badling...' I hope you all are familiar with this mantra... What happens when a girl having magical powers enters in CID and she always GADBAD with her powers... Peep in to know more..
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys...**

 **I'm going to start new fic... The little concept is from serial shararat... And its fully illogical story**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **!SHARARAT!**_

 **Morning at a house:**

A girl was sleeping peacefully when a **paper** came flying.

Paper-" good morning mam..."

The girl opened her eyes and said while smiling-" good morning..."

Paper-" aaj aapka din bahut achcha hoga... haa thodi mushkile aaengi... par aaj aapko koi special milega..."

Girl got up and said-" Hmmm... thanks ab neeche jao aur **gas stove** se bolo mera breakfast prepare kare..."

Paper-" as per your order mam..."

The paper went down and the girl woke up and went towards a picture.

Girl-" hey mom..."

Picture-" hey beta..."

Girl-" kaise h sab waha..."

Picture-" sab theek h... tum kab aa rahi ho?"

Girl-" jab tak mera kaam poora nai ho jaata... aaj pehla din h waha... "

Picture-" all the best **tasha** beta..."

Tasha-" thanks mom..."

Tasha smiled and went towards washroom.

Picture-" bas ye ladki kuch gadbad na kare..."

 **Meanwhile in the bureau;**

All were working on their respective desk when a person came hurriedly.

Person-" 8:05 not bad... aaj bas paanch minute late."

Voice-" 5 minute late hona bhi late hota h **vivek... "**

Vivek turned slowly and saw daya standing with angry expression.

Vivek-" sorry sir..."

Daya-" aaj kya bahaana h..."

Vivek-" sir wo..."

Daya-" traffic tha..."

Vivek-" nai sir..."

Daya-" toh tire puncture ho gaya tha..."

Before vivek could say anything, abhijeet came and said-" arrey kya daya tum bhi na... baksh do bechare ko..."

Daya-" abhijeet..."

Abhijeet-" daya humei khabri se milnr jaana h..."

Daya-" theek h chalo..."

Vivek gave abhijeet 'thanks for saving me' look and abhijeet just smiled and duo went to meet their khabri.

Just then, ACP sir came and said-" good morning to all..."

All-" good morning sir..."

ACP sir-" aaj ek new officer join karne waali h..."

Freddy-" new officer... kaun sir?"

ACP sir-" pata nai... mujhe bas information mili h... wo dopeher tak aa jaegi... abhi mai DCP sir ke saath meeting mei jaa raha hu... toh freddy tum use kaam samjha dena..."

Freddy-" okay sir..."

Saying this, ACP sir went from there.

Vivek's POV-' new officer... pata nai kaun hogi?'

Thinking this, he continued his work.

 **After sometimes;**

Vivek was returning from cafeteria after lunch when he saw a girl standing and scanning the bureau. He was unable to see her face.

Vivek-" aap kaun h?"

The girl turned and smiled nervously saying-" inspector tasha..."

Vivek-" The new officer..."

Tasha-" haan..."

Vivek-" mai vivek... nice to meet you..."

Tasha-" same here..."

Just then freddy came and said-" and I'm inspector freddy..."

Tasha-" good afternoon sir..."

Freddy-" good afternoon... aao mai tumhe kaam samjha du..."

Tasha-" ji sir..."

Freddy explained tasha about the work.

Just then, a case got reported and all is them went to the crime scene except vivesha.

Vivek was going to washroom when tasha said-" vivek..."

Vivek-" haan tasha..."

Tasha-" wo minakshi ki case file kaha h?"

Vivek-" wo store room mei h..."

Tasha smiled and said-" thanks..."

Vivek too smiled a bit and went from there.

Tasha-" hmmm... store room... ab itni door kaun jaaye... mai file yahi mangwa leti hu..."

She smiled and said-" _shring bring sarvaling... bhoot bhavishya vartamaan badling... store room ki file yaha aa jaeing..."_

She flipped her finger and...

...

...

She was about to fall but she balanced herself because all the files from the store room came to her desk.

Tasha hit her head and said-" ye kya ho gaya... oh god..."

Just then vivek came and he was stunned to see all the files on tasha's desk and tasha with worried expression.

Vivek-" tasha..."

She looked at vivek and thought-' ye kaha se tapak pada...'

Vivek came towards her and said-" itni saari files..."

Tasha smiled nervously and said-" haan wo andhere mei samajh nai aa raha tha ki minkashi ki case file kaun si h..."

Vivek-" but tum itni jaldi itni saari files store room se kaise laayi..."

Tasha-" aahhm... actually mai bahut tez daudti hu..."

Vivek(_confused)-" kya?"

Tasha-" haan school aur college mei top runner thi... mai **2 second mei 2 km** daud jaati hu.."

Vivek(stunned)-" kya?"

Tasha(changing the topic)-" tum mere liye coffee laa sakte ho.. plz..."

Vivek-" okay..."

He went towards cafeteria and after making sure that he was gone tasha said-" _shring bring sarvaling... bhoot bhavishya vartamaan badling... saari files store room mei waapas chali jaeing bas minakshi case file yaha reh jaeing..."_

She again flipped her finger and all the files vanished except minakshi case file.

Suddenly she heard-" wo mai pooch raha tha..."

She looked and frozed to see vivek.

Vivek-" files kaha gayi..."

Tasha came to her senses and said-" wo maine kaha tha na ki mai daudne mei champion hu... waise tum itni jaldi..."

Vivek( confused)-" poochna tha ki coffee mei sugar kitni logi?"

Tasha-" bas do chammach..."

Vivek-" okay..."

He turned and said in low voice-" kuch toh ajeeb h ismei..."

He went towards cafeteria and tasha took a sign of relief saying-" bach gaye... I hope use shak na hua ho... ye mere saath hi kyu hota h..."

She looked at her finger and pouted. She sat down and continued her work.

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **So...end of the first chapter... I know short but I hope you all liked it.**

 **And I know I'm not able to update my stories regularly coz mere exam start ho gaye h...**

 **But I promise that after 28 may I will definitely give regular updates... Pakka promise.**

 **Take care and stay safe..**

 **Love you all lots... ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys...**

 **mithi, Daya Vineet's Girl, Cute Diksha, nehuu, Dareya lovers, luv duo nd purvi, FantasticMAGGI02, Tejal, mansi, Daya's lover, Love duo and crazy for abhirika, Neha malik, Arzoo Arora, arooj, , DivaNims, VaiBa, Preetz, Ashi... Thankyou all sooo much... sorry agar kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh...**

 **Here we go with the next chapter...**

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **!SHARARAT!**_

 **Same evening;**

All have completed their work and were about to leave when tasha said-" excuse me everyone.."

All gazes turned to her.

Abhijeet-" kya hua tasha..."

Tasha-" sir kal mera birthday h aur ghar pe ek choti si party h... toh aap sab zaroor aaiyega..."

Freddy-" arrey wah... party..."

Daya smiled and said-" hum sab zaroor aaenge tasha..."

ACP sir-" aur haan tasha kal tumhara half day rahega..."

Tasha smiled a bit and said-" thankyou sir..."

All started leaving one by one and tasha thought-' sab chale gaye... ab jaldi se mantra bol ke mai phatak se ghar pahuch jaungi... how intelligent I'm... _shring bring sarvaling...'_

Voice-" tasha... abhi tak ghar nai gayi..."

Tasha turned slowly and signed to see vivek.

Vivek-" kya hua?"

Tasja-" kuch nai wo taxi ka wait kar rahi thi..."

Vivek-" madam 10 baj gaye h aur iss samay taxi milna bahut mushkil h..."

Tasha's POV-' aasan hota agar tum nai aate...'

Vivek-" kaha kho gayi?"

Tasha (coming to her senses)-" kahi nai..."

Vivek-" aao mai tumhe drop kar deta hu..."

Tasha-" nai vivek mai chali jaungi..."

Vivek-" don't worry tasha... mai tumhara kidnap nai kar raha hu..."

Tasha laughed a little and said-" kya vivek..."

Vivek too smiled a bit and said-" chalein?"

Tasha nodded and sat on his bike and vivek started the bike.

Vivek-" tum mumbai ki hi ho?"

Tasha-" nai mai **paristaan** ki hu..."

She bit her tongue when she realized what she said.

Vivek-" paristaan... ye kaun si jagah h..."

Tasha-" I mean mai Paris mei rehti thi.."

Vivek's POV-' par maine toh paristaan suna...'

Tasha-" right..."

Vivek-" kya?"

Tasha-" yaha se right turn vivek..."

Vivek-" okay..."

Vivek turned to right and they reached her house.

Tasha got down the bike and said-" bye..."

Vivek-" andar nai bulaogi kya?"

Tasha's POV-' andar toh poora ghar jaadu se bhara h... isko kaise andar bulau...'

Vivek saw her lost and said-" chillax tasha... I know tum abhi mumbai aayi hogi aur ghar thoda messed up hoga... don't worry kal aaunga tumhare ghar... bye..."

Tasha-" bye..."

Tasha turned to go when vivek said-" tasha..."

Tasha(in low voice)-" ab kya h..."

She turned and vivek said-" happy birthday in advance..."

Tasha smiled slightly and said-" thank you vivek..."

Vivek too smiled and went towards his house and tasha too went inside her house.

 **Next Morning;**

Tasha entered in the bureau and saw no one.

Tasha-" koi bhi nai aaya... mai itni jaldi aa gayi kya..."

Suddenly everyone came from behind the table and said-" **Surprise... happy birthday tasha..."**

Tasha was stunned and her mouth wide opened.

Freddy-" muh band karo warna machchar ghus jaega..."

Tasha closed her mouth instantly and everyone laughed.

Tasha-" thanks you so much..."

Abhijeet-" thanks you baad mei kehti rehna... pehle cake kaato..."

Tasha cut the cake and they all fed each other.

After lunch time, tasha went to her house.

 **Evening 5:00 PM;**

Tasha thought to start the preparation when she heard doorbell.

Tasha-" iss waqt kaun hoga."

She went to open the door and was stunned seeing vivek standing.

Tasha's POV-' ye itni jaldi kyu aa gaya...'

Vivek-" andar aa jau..."

Tasha came to her senses and said-" haan kyu nai..."

Vivek entered in and tasha closed the door.

Vivek sat on the couch and said-" nice house.."

Tasha-" thanks... aahhmmm coffee..."

Vivek-" sure.."

Tasha-" ek minute... (a little louder) **gas stove coffee..."**

Suddenly she realized that vivek was their. She looked at him and saw that he was looking at her weirdly.

Tasha laughed a little and said-" mai toh mazaak kar rahi thi.. mai abhi coffee layi..."

Tasha went in the kitchen and vivek thought-' sach mei ajeeb h ye...'

Here, in the kitchen tasha saw that the coffee was not yet prepared.

Tasha-" ye gas stove ne abhi tak coffee nai banayi..."

Suddenly something strikes her mind-" oh god... gas stove toh khaana banakar seedha **dining table** pe pahucha deti h... shit..."

She rushed outside and took a sign of relief when she saw vivek talking on phone. She silently went towards dining table and picked up the coffee mug.

Here, vivek disconnected the call and saw tasha standing with coffee mug and was breathing heavily.

Vivek-" tasha tum theek ho na..."

Tasha-" haan bilkul..."

Vivek-" phir tum haaf kyu rahi ho..."

Tasha-" wo.. wo... haan coffee..."

Vivek took the mug and said-" itni jaldi..."

Tasha smiled nervously and sais-" mai har kaam bahut fast kati hu..."

Vivek(stunned)-" oh.. ohkay..."

They sat down and vivek said-" tasha... wo mujhe tumse minkashi case file chahiye thi... actually tum aaj jaldi chali gayi toh mai tumse bol nai paaya..."

Tasha-' oh no... wo file toh maine issi kamre mei secret hole mei rakhkhi h... agar maine wo file mangwai toh ise sab pata chal jaega... kya karu... kya karu...'

Vivek shook her and said-" tasha..."

With this, she came to reality and said-" haan..."

Vivek-" wo minakshi case file..."

Tasha-" haan..."

She got up and yelled-" vivek piche dekho.."

Vivek turned and tasha came forward but slipped and fell on vivek. With this, the coffee fell on vivek's shirt.

Tasha stepped back and said-" I'm sorry vivek... I'm really sorry.."

Vivek got up and said-" its okay tasha..."

Tasha-" wo.. uss room mei washroom h(pointing in a direction ) tum waha jaa ke saaf kar lo..."

Vivek-" okay.."

Vivek went and tasha said-" _shring bring sarvaling bhoot bhavishya vartamaan badling... minakshi case file mere haath mei aa jaeing..."_

The file came on her hand and she said-" thank god vivek washroom mei h..."

Suddenly she yelled-" oh god... vivek washroom mei h..."

She rushed towards the room and saw vivek was at the door. He was about to enter in when tasha yelled while rushing towards him-" vivek..."

Vivek got scared and stepped back. Tasha instantly came and stood at the door of washroom and said-" tum andar nai jaa sakte..."

Vivek(confused)-" kyu?"

Tasha's POV-' ab ise kaise batau ki andar saari cheeze jaadu se chalti h..."

Vivek-" kya hua tasha..."

Tasha-" wo vivek andar kuch h..."

Vivek-" kya h.."

Tasha(worriedly)-" mai abhi aayi..."

Tasha went in the washroom to make the things normal and vivek thought-' kitni ajeeb h ye... kuch toh baat h jo ye chupa rahi h...'

Tasha came our and said while a satisfied smile-" ab tum andar jaa sakte ho..."

Vivek looked at her suspiciously and went inside.

Tasha(in low voice)-" phew... ab mai jaa ke gas stove se dinner prepare karne ko bolti hu..."

 **After sometimes;**

The dinner was prepared and vivesha were discussing a case file.

Tasha-" vivek... sab aate hi honge... mai change karke aati hu..."

Vivek-" theek h..."

Tasha went in to change.

When she came out, she was stunned to see a photo album in vivek's hand. He was about to open it when tasha rushed to him saying-" vivek..."

Vivek looked at her and saw her rushing. She lost her balance fell on him and to protect her, vivek held her arms but he also lost his balance and they both fell on the couch with vivek being bottom and tasha on top of him and they shared a cute eye-lock...

 ** _Iss pal mai hu... ya tum bhi ho..._**

 ** _Ya dono ho ke bhi na hai..._**

 ** _Kyu ho kya ho...ho bhi ki na ho..._**

 ** _Ya kehna sunna mana hai..._**

 ** _Iss pal mai hu... ya tum bhi ho..._**

 ** _Ya dono ho ke bhi na hai..._**

Vivek came out of the eye-lock first and said while smiling-" tasha... ab kya hua..."

Tasha too came to reality and got up thinking-' ab isse kaise batau ki iss album ki photos **move** karti h..'

Vivek too got up and said-" kya hua.."

She took the album and said-" ismei koi photo hi nai h..."

Vivek raised his eyebrows and said-" tasha... kya baat h..."

Tasha was thinking what to say when the doorbell rang.

Tasha's POV-' thank god... bach gayi...'

Tasha-" mai dekhti hu..."

She opened the door and saw the team members and some of her friends standing.

Tasha-" andar aaiye..."

They all entered inside and the party started.

Tasha cut the cake and they all fed each other.

Tasha-"thank you aap sab yaha pe aaye.. mujhe bahut khushi hui..."

Freddy-" humei bhi khushi hui tasha..."

Tasha-" toh ab couple dance start kare..."

Abhijeet-" couple dance?"

Tasha-" haan... hum couple dance karenge while exchanging partners..."

Tarika-" nice idea tasha..."

So, freddy played the song and all started dancing while exchanging partners.

Vivek was dancing with tarika when he saw that one hook of tasha's dress was open and she didn't notice it.

The partners were exchanged and tasha's turn was with daya but instantly vivek came in between and took hold of her.

Tasha(confused)-" vivek.."

Vivek-" ssshhhh...chup chap dance karo..."

Tasha was confused. Suddenly she felt vivek's hand on her back. She was about to say something but stopped feeling that vivek hooked her dress up.

She looked at vivek and he smiled slightly. Tasha too smiled a bit and vivek twirled her. With this,she went towards abhijeet but her eyes were fixed on vivek and he was also looking at her.

After the dance, tasha came to vivek and said-" thank you vivek..."

Vivek smiled and said-" you are welcome tasha...waise ek baat kahu..."

Tasha-" haan bolo..."

Vivek-" tum aaj bahut khoobsurat lag rahi ho..."

Saying this, vivek went to have dinner and tasha stood their smiling. For the first time, she was feeling nice when someone praised her.

Just then, her friends called her and she too went to have dinner.

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **Hope you all liked the chapter... Let's see aage kya hota h..**

 **Please read and review. Your reviews will decide its fate...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys...**

 **mithi, FantasticMAGGI02, FireHawk01, Neha Malik, luv duo nd purvi, Daya's lover, Musical Princes 1412, Dareya lovers, Ashi, arooj...Thankyou all sooo much... sorry agar kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh...**

 **Here we go with the next chapter... And thanks to all who liked AMI TOMAKE BHALO BASHI...**

 **Chapter 3**

 _ **!SHARARAT!**_

 **After few days;**

The CID team was investigating in a jungle and it was raining continuously. Suddenly tasha started sneezing.

Abhijeet-" tasha... theek ho na..."

Tasha-" achchee... yes sir..achchee... mai mai... theek hu..achchooo..."

She kept a handkerchief on her mouth.

Daya-" nai tasha...tumhari tabiyat sahi nai lag rahi h..."

Tasha-" sir wo... aa...aa..achcheee..."

Vivek(caring tone)-" tumhe ghar jaana chahiye..."

She looked at him and controlled her sneeze and said-" mai theek hu vivek..."

Rajat-"nai tasha... vivek sahi leh raha h..."

ACP sir-" haan tasha...(to vivek) vivek..."

Vivek-" yes sir..."

ACP sir-" tum tasha ko ghar chod do.."

Vivek-" yes sir... (to tasha) chalein..."

Tasha nodded silently and they went towards her house.

 **At tasha's house;**

Vivek and tasha reached their and vivek took tasha to her room.

Tasha lied on bed and vivek said-" tum rest karo... mai tumhare liye soup laata hu..."

Tasha-" vivek tum achcheee.."

Vivek-" koi argument nai... mai soup laata hu..."

Tasha smiled slightly seeing his care and said-" theek h..."

Vivek too smiled a bit and went downstairs.

After sometimes, he brought a bowl of soup.

Tasha was about to take it but in the middle she sneezed.

Vivek-" ek minute... mai pila deta hu..."

Vivek started feeding her soup and tasha was starting him. An unknown was emerging in her heart for him.

Vivek noticed this and said-" kaha kho gayi..."

Tasha came to reality and smiled saying-" soup achcha h..."

Vivek-" thank you..."

Tasha-" vivek..."

Vivek-" hmmm.."

Tasha extended her hand and said-" friends..."

Vivek smiled and put his hand on her saying-" friends..."

They shook hands while smiling and after sometimes, vivek went from their.

As soon as he went, the picture of TM said-" ye kaun tha tasha..."

Tasha-" mummy ye vivek h... hum saath mei kaam karte h..."

TM-" saath mei kaam karte h toh dosti karne ki kya zarurat thi..."

Tasha looked away and said-" mummy please..."

TM-" tasha...idhar dekho..."

Tasha looked at her.

TM-" dost toh tumhare maine bahut dekhe h tasha... par aaj jo maine dekha usse aisa toh nai lagta h ki tum use sirf dost maanti ho..."

Tasha-" aisi koi baat nai h mummy..."

TM-" honi bhi nai chahiye... kyunki tum jaanti ho ki humara aur insaano ka mel kabhi nai ho sakta..."

Tasha looked down and said-" pata h mujhe..."

 **Next morning;**

Tasha woke up early and immediately went to the washroom without even wishing good morning to her mother(in the picture).

TM-"ise kya hua?"

Tasha(from in the washroom)-" gas stove...Jaldi se breakfast prepare karo... aur haan aaj thoda zyaada naashta banana..."

TM eyes got widened and she said-" kahi ise..."

Suddenly tasha came out of the washroom and said-" sorry mummy... theek se wish bhi nai kiya... wo actually mujhe bahut bhook lagi h..."

Saying this, she rushed downstairs and just then the paper came flying.

TM- "paper... ye tasha ko..."

Paper(cutting her)-" unhe fever ho gaya h mam..."

TM(shocked)-" kya..."

Paper-" haan mam..."

TM-" iaka koi ilaaj..."

Paper-" mai doctor kit se baat karta hu..."

Downstairs, tasha was eating her breakfast hurriedly and continuously.

Tasha-" gas stove... **chaar glass orange juice aur aath chocolate pastry** jaldi se lao..."

The things came on the table and tasha stared eating.

Just then, the paper came down and said-" mam aapko late ho raha h..."

Tasha(stuffing pastry in mouth)-" hmmm jaa rahi hu..."

She drank the jiuce and said-" _shring bring sarvaling bhoot bhavishya vartamaan badling... jaldi se mujhko CID bureau pahucha deing..."_

She flipped her finger and within a blink, she reached the bureau.

Tasha-" pahuch gayi.."

She entered in the bureau and greeted everyone.

Same time, vivek entered and went towards her desk saying-" good morning..."

Tasha looked up at him and said-" good morning vivek..."

Vivek-" tumhari tabiyat theek h na..."

Tasha smiled and nodded.

Vivek too smiled a bit and went towards his desk.

Tasha was feeling very hungry and restless but she was controlling herself.

A case was reported and duo, rajat and ACP sir went towards the crime spot. It was around 1 AM when tasha went towards freddy.

Tasha-" freddy sir..."

Freddy-" haan tasha.."

Tasha-" wo mujhe bahut bhook lagi h... mai cafeteria jao.."

Freddy looked at his watch and saw that there was half an hour left for lunch time. He looked at tasha and sensed that she is really hungry.

Freddy-" achcha theek h... jao..."

Tasha smiled widely and said-" thank you sir..."

 **After half an hour;**

Vivek and freddy went towards cafeteria for lunch.

Freddy (to waiter)-" bhai yaar jaldi se do plate chole bhature le aao..."

Waiter-" sir aaj na toh chole milenge aur na hi bhature..."

Vivek (confused)-" kyu?"

Waiter-" kyunki sir saara raashan khatm ho gaya..."

Freddy(stunned)-" kya?"

Waiter-" haan sir..."

Vivek-" par kaise..."

Waiter-" saara khaana (pointing at table) unhone kha liya..."

Vivek and freddy looked ta the direction where he pointed and were stunned to see tasha who has just finished her lassi.

Tasha took a deep breath and said-" mazaa aa gaya... pet bhar gaya par neeyat nai bhari.."

She ate the last piece of pizza and after that went inside the bureau.

Vivek-" sir..."

Freddy (still in shock)-" haan..."

Vivek-" aapne bhi wahi dekha jo maine dekha..."

Freddy-" haan vivek... maine bhi wahi dekha..."

They looked at each other and vivek said-" sir zaroor kuch gadbad h..."

Freddy nodded and said-" pata karna hoga..."

Vivek-" filhaal hum kisi restaurant chalte h..."

Freddy nodded and they went towards a restaurant.

 **In the evening;**

Tasha reached her house and straight away ordered gas stove too prepare supper.

She was eating when paper came and said-" mam... aapki mummy aapko bula rahi h.."

She took the sandwich and said-" achcha... chalo.."

She went upstairs I'm her room.

Tasha-" haan mummy bolo..."

TM-" tasha beta tumhe pata h ki tumhe fever h..."

Tasha(while eating)-" shaayad haan... tabhi mujhe subha se itni bhook lag rahi h..."

TM-" iska ilaaj karna hoga..."

Tasha-" kaise mummy..."

TM-" tumhe raat bhar jaagna hoga... I mean 12 se 4 baje tak... iss beech tum kuch nai khaogi..."

Tasha-" bas.. koi nai mummy... mai jag lungi aur mai kuch khaungi bhi nai..."

TM-" ek aur baat..."

Tasha-" kya?"

TM-" tumhare saath kisi **insaan** ko bhi jaagna hoga..."

Tasha(stunned)-" what?"

TM-" haan.."

Tasha-" par..."

TM-" beta yahi ek tareeka h tumhe theek karne ka..."

Tasha's POV-' oh god... ab kisi jagau... daya sir aur abhijeet sir ke ghar nai jaa sakti... freddy sir... nai manisha bhabhi kya sochengi... haan tarika... but wo toh bangalore gayi h...rajat sir... nai bahut awkward lagega...unse toh theek se baat bhi nai hui... ahhm.. vivek? uske ghar jaana theek hoga...'

Tasha was lost in her thoughts when an idea struck her.

Tasha-" yes... mai vivek ke ghar jaungi aur usse case file discuss karne ke bahaane use poori raat jagaungi..."

Voive-" par vivek hi kyu?"

She looked at a picture and said irritated-" **didu...** aap bhi na bilkul mummy ki tarah ho gaye ho..."

Didu-" par tasha..."

Tasha(cutting her)-" please didu... vivek sirf dost h mera..."

Didu-" theek h... tum keh rahi ho toh maan jaa rahi hu..."

Tasha smiled and said-" that's like my didu... achcha ab mai kuch khaane jaa rahi... bahut bhook lagi h..."

Didu smiled and said-" theek h jao aur haan please aaj apna ilaaj karwa lena.."

Tasha-" okay didu... bye.."

Didu-" bye..."

Tasha went downstairs and her didu said-" lagta h ki ab tumhari suraksha ke liye mujhe waha aana hi hoga..."

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **I hope you all liked the chapter**

 **So.. What will happen when tasha will reach vivek's house... stay tuned to know.**

 **And tell me which jodi you want in this story... Rajvi or Dareya?**

 **Tell me in your reviews...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys...**

 **mithi, Guests, SCJ, Akarsh, Anand raj, Gowri, Ashrita M, Asfa, Anjali, Dareya Lovers, Musical Princess 1412, FireHawk01, Daya's lover, Ashi, Preetz... Thankyou all sooo much... sorry agar kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh...**

 **Here we go with the next chapter...**

 **Chapter 4**

 _ **!SHARARAT!**_

 **Same night 11:30 PM at vivek's house;**

Vivek was having his milk when the doorbell rang.

Vivek-" iss waqt kaun hoga?"

Saying this, he went to open the door and was shocked to see the person.

Vivek-" tasha... tum?"

Tasha smiled nervously and said-" haan mai..."

Vivek-" iss waqt?"

Tasha-" baahar hi khade rakhoge kya?"

Vivek-" nai nai... andar aao..."

Vivek sided himself and tasha entered in thinking-' pata nai aaj ki raat kya hoga?'

Vivek closed the door and said-" tum yaha... I mean sab theek h na..."

Tasha smiled and said-" haan... sab ... sab theek h..."

Vivek-" tum baitho mai paani laata hu..."

Tasha instantly said-" nai nai... mujhe paani nai peena... I'm all okay..."

Vivek-" aahhmmm... baitho..."

They both sat on the couch.

Tasha-" ghar achcha h..."

Vivek smiled and said-" tum raat ke paune baarah baje mere ghar ye kehne aayi ho.."

Tasha scratched her forehead and said-" nai wo tumse ek case file discuss karni thi..."

Vivek (a bit shocked)-" case file..."

Tasha tried to be normal and said-" haan wo bureau mei bhool gayi thi..."

Vivek-" toh kal kar leti..."

Tasha-" wo actually kal mujhe iss file ki report bana ke abhijeet sir ko dena h... "

Vivek-" toh ye baat h..."

Tasha just nodded.

Vivek-" theek h phir... file kaha h?"

Tasha-" file...ek minute..."

Suddenly something striked her mind-' oh no... file toh mai ghar bhool gayi...'

Vivek-" kya hua?"

Tasha came to her senses and said-" wo vivek..."

Vivek-" haan bolo..."

Tasha-" tum mujhe paani de sakte ho..."

Vivek was surprised-' abhi ek minute pehle toh mana kar rahi thi... ab kya hua...'

Tasha-" vivek..."

Vivek came to reality and said-" haan..."

Tasha-" paani..."

Vivek-" haan abhi laaya..."

Vivek went towards kitchen and tasha said-" _shring bring sarvaling bhoot bhavishya vartamaan badling... ghar pe rakhkhi case file mere paas aa jaeing...'_

She flipped her finger and the file came.

Tasha-" thank god iss baar koi gadbad nai hui..."

Voice-" kaisi gadbad..."

Tasha frozsd at her place hearing his voice.

She looked up at him and said-" gadbad... kaun si gadbad?"

Vivek-" tumne hi abhi kaha..."

Tasha smiled worriedly and said-"wo... wo agar tum mana kar dete toh kal gadbad ho jaati na..."

Vivek too smiled and said-" achcha ye lo... paani..."

She forwarded her hand to take the glass but just then, the clock striked 12.

She looked at the clock and vivek said-" kya hua?"

Tasha looked at him and said-" kuch nai... paani rakh do... hum log case file discuss karte h..."

He put the glass on table and thought-' sach mei ajeeb h ye...'

They started the file discussion and tasha was deliberately taking a lot of time to understand the file.

Vivek-" hmmm... ho gaya... samajh mei aaya..."

Tasha nodded and slightly glanced at the clock which showed 12:45.

Tasha's POV-' Oh god... abhi toh poori raat baaki h...'

Vivek-" aaahhmmmm... aur kuch..."

Tasha-" agar mai tumse kahu ki report banane mei meri madad karo toh maanoge..."

Vivek smiled and said-" tasha... friendship mei request nai karte... okay aur waise bhi tum nai bhi bolti tabhi mai bina report banaaye tumhe yaha se jaane nai deta... tum ruko mai laptop laata hu..."

Vivek went in his room and tasha thought-' kitna helpful h vivek... aur kitna trust kar raha h mujhpe... aur mai hu ki...'

Just then vivek came and saw her lost.

Vivek-" kya hua tasha?"

She came to her senses and said-" kuch nai..."

Vivek sat and said-" chalo... report bana lete h..."

Tasha nodded and they started making the report.

In the middle, vivek asked-" tum coffee logi?"

Tasha was feeling hungry but she remembered her talk with her mom.

Tasha-" nai vivek..."

Vivek-" tumhara vrat h kya?'

Tasha was astonished-' ise kaise pata...'

Vivek-" haan tasha..."

Tasha-" nai toh... wo actually maine subha bahut zyaada lunch kar liya tha... toh..."

Vivek remembered the day's incident and said while smiling-" wo toh h..."

Tasha too smiled a bit and they continued the work.

The report was made and vivek said-" ho gaya..."

Tasha looked at the clock and saw that the time showed 2:05.

Vivek handed her the report and they got up from the couch.

Tasha-" achcha... ab..."

Vivek-" ab?"

Tasha-" kuch nai... mai chalti hu..."

Vivek-" bye..."

Tasha-" bye..."

She turned and thought-' god... kuch toh idea do...'

Suddenly something striked her mind.

Tasha(in low voice)- " I'm sorry vivek..."

She deliberately slipped and shrieked-" aahhh..."

Vivek(stunned)-" tasha..."

He sat on his knees and said-" tasha kya hua..."

Tasha(holding her leg)-" aahhh... mera pair... oh my god... mummy...(doing drama)"

Vivek(tensed)-" ankle twist ho gaya kya..."

Tasha-" shaayad.."

Vivek held her shoulder from one hand and put another hand around her waist.

Tasha-" vivek..."

Vivek(cutting her)-" ssshhh..."

He picked her in his arms and took her towards the room.

All thus while, tasha was thinking-' ye vivek mujhe aise room mei kyu le jaa raha h... kahi ye mere saath kuch ulta seedha toh nai karna chahta...'

Before she could understand anything, vivek laid her on bed.

Vivek-" tum ek minute ruko, mai abhi aaya..."

Vivek went and tasha thught-' zaroor kuch golmaal h..'

Tasha-" _shring bring sarvaling bhoot bhavishya vartamaan badling... tez dhaar waala chaaku mere haath mei aa jaeing..."_

A sharp knife came on her hand and just then, she heard footsteps and she immediately put the knife behind.

She was surprised to see him with pillow and bowl.

Tasha's POV-' ye takiya kisliye... karna kya chahta h ye...'

Vivek came and sat opposite to her and kept the pillow on his lap. Tasha was confused by his acts.

Suddenly he held her leg. She instantly pulled the leg back and said in tensed voice-" ye kya kar rahe ho... haan..."

Vivek (confused)-" kuch nai bas **maalish kar raha tha..."**

Tasha(astonished)-" kya?"

Vivek smiled and signalled her to keep her leg on the pillow and she did so. He took the bowl and dipped his fingers in it and then slowly started messaging her leg.

Vivek-" pata h... meri dadi kehti thi ki jab bhi pair mei moch aaye toh aise hi tel maalish karni chahiye..."

Tasha was staring him with moist eyes.

Vivek looked at her and said-" kya hua?"

She wiped her tears and said-" kuch nai..."

Vivek-" ab bol bhi do..."

Tasha-" vivek tum... tum bahut achche ho..."

Vivek-" kya?"

Tasha-" haan... I mean I'm so lucky ki tum mere dost ho..."

Vivek smiled and said-" kya tasha..."

Tasha-" nai vivek... seriously... mere itne saare friends h par... koi bhi tumhari tarah nai h... I mean tum... tum bahut bahut bahut achche h..."

Tasha's cheek slightly turned pink and she said-" sorry agar kuch zyaada bol diya toh..."

Vivek smiled and said-" waise thank you... aaj tak meri itni tareef kisi ne nai ki..."

Tasha looked at him and said-" aaj tak meri jaisi koi mili nai hogi na... tareef karne waali..."

Vivek-" wo toh h... achcha ab tum so jao... okay..."

Tasha's POV-' so jau... but abhi toh sirf paune teen baje h...'

Vivek-" kya soch rahi ho?"

Tasha-" vivek mujhe neend nai aa rahi h..."

Vivek(surprised)-" neend nai aa rahi h?"

Tasha-" nai... koi movie dekhe..."

vivek-" tasha... bahut raat ho gayi h... ab humei sona chahiye..."

Tasha(pleading)-" please..."

Vivek melted seeing her puppy eyes and said-" okay mai laptop laata hu..."

Vivek went to take his laptop and tasha thought-' yaar vivek... kyu tum itne achche ho ki tumse jhoot bolke mujhe bahut bura lag raha h...'

She enchanted the mantra and the knife vanished.

Vivek came with his laptop and said-" mere paas koi new movie nai h..."

Tasha-" koi nai... purani bhi chalegi..."

Vivek sat adjacent to her and opened his laptop saying-" ek h thodi nayi... kis kis ko pyaar karu..."

Tasha smiled and said-" great... wahi dekhte h..."

Vivek played the movie and they started watching it.

Tasha was laughing seeing the movie and vivek smiled seeing her.

Vivek's POV-' bahut pyaari ladki h ye... par saath mei thodi ajeeb bhi h... abhi din mei itna saara khaana khaaya aur jab se aayi h paani tak nai piya...'

His thoughts were interrupted by tasha's voice-" kaha kho gaye..."

Vivek-" aahmmm... kahi nai..."

Tasha smiled and they continued watching the film.

Suddenly, the clock striked 4:00.

Tasha-" chaar baj gaye..."

Vivek looked at her confusingly and she said-" lekin party abhi baaki h..."

Vivek was more confused and she asked-" ye gaana kaun si picture ka h?"

Vivek-" faltu..."

Tasha-" ohh..."

She started yawning and said-" vivek... mujhe bahut neend aa rahi h... baaki ki movie baad mei dekh lenge..."

Vivek-" ohkay..."

Vivek turned off the laptop and said-" tum yaha so jao... mai guest room mei so jaata hu..."

She lied on bed and said in sleepy tone-" ohkay..."

Vivek's POV-' kya ladki h ye... abhi tak neend nai aa rahi thi an achanak se... kuch toh jhol h... pata karna hoga...'

He took the laptop and went in the guest room.

 **Next morning;**

Vivek woke up when his alarm clock ranged thrice.

Vivek-" kya yaar... itni jaldi subha ho gayi..."

He looked at the clock and was shocked to see the time.

Vivek-" god... 7:30 baj gaye... 8 baje tak bureau pahuchna hi h warna daya sir mujhe kachcha chaba jaenge..ye tasha bhi na... ( yelling) tasha..."

He went in the room and saw tasha was still asleep.

Vivek-" tasha utho... we are already late..."

Tasha(sleepy tone)-" kya vivek... sone do na..."

Vivek-" tasha agar aaj mai der se pahucha toh daya sir mujhe maar dalenge... utho..."

Tasha-" vivek please..."

Vivek(angrily)-" sab tumhari wajah se hua h... na toh tum mujhe raat bhar jagaati... aur na hi mai late hota..."

Tasha got up and said angrily-" meri wajah se hua h na... mai hi tumhe time se pahuchaati hu..."

Vivek smiled sarcastically and said-" sapne mei... its already 7:45."

Tasha(angrily)-" ruko... _**shring bring sarvaling bhoot bhavishya vartamaan badling... mujhe aur vivek ko abhi ke abhi taiyar karke bureau pahucha deing..."**_

She flipped her finger and in a blink they reached the bureau... that too in full formal attire.

Tasha-" pahuch gaye... khush..."

Suddenly she realized what she just did.

Tasha-" oh my god..."

She looked at vivek and he was utterly shocked.

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **Oh my god... tasha enchanted the mantra in front of vivek... Now what will happen... Hope you all liked the chapter**

 **Stay tuned to know... And next chapter will contain the entry of Tasha's didu... wait to know who is she...**

 **Filhaal... Read and review...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys...**

 **Duo's girl MAHI, mithi, Musical Princess 1412, FireHawk01, Tejal, sana, neha malik, Ashi, Cute Diksha, Asfa746, Princess Season, Insiyah sadikot.. Thankyou all sooo much... sorry agar kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh...**

 **Here we go with the next chapter...**

 **Chapter 5**

 _ **!SHARARAT!**_

 **Continued from previous;**

Tasha looked at vivek and he was utterly shocked.

Tasha gained some courage and said-" vivek..."

No response. He was stating her with confused expression.

She went towards him and shook him a bit saying-" vivek..."

Vivek came to reality and said-" tum... tum..."

Tasha-" vivek relax... mai tumhe sab bataungi... but abhi nai.. lunch time mei..."

Vivek (stunned)-" tum... tum **bhoot** ho..."

Tasha(shocked)-" kya?"

Vivek-" haan.. bhoot log hi aise palak jhapakte ek jagah se dusri jagah jaa sakte h...tum bhoot ho..."

Tasha-" nai vivek...mai bhoot nai hu... mai..."

Vivek(cutting her)-" bhootni ho.."

Tasha-" vivek meri..."

Vivek steeped back and said-" yaha kya karne aayi ho... mujhe maarne aayi ho na... haan... bhagwaan..."

Tasha kept her hand on his mouth and said-" shut up... mai koi bhootni nai hu... maine kaha na mai lunch time mei tumhe sab batati hu... now stay normal aur andar chalo..."

Saying this, she moved in and vivek said-" normal... itna sab hone ke baad koi normal kaise ho sakta h... bhagwaan raksha kariye meri..."

He entered in the bureau with scared face.

 **After sometimes;**

Vivek was sitting on his desk and was thinking about tasha.

Vivek's POV-' ye h kaun... aur yaha karne kya aayi h... mujhe pata lagaana hoga...'

Suddenly someone kept a hand on his shoulder.

Vivek(screaming)-" kaun h..."

He turned and saw freddy standing.

Freddy-" mai hu vivek... aur tumhe kya ho gaya... subha se pareshaan ho..."

Vivek-" sir wo baat ye h ki.."

His gaze fell on tasha who was saying no with a pleading face.

Freddy-" kya baat h..."

Vivek-" wo sir kuch nai bas... raat mei theek se soya nai..."

Freddy-" pakka na yahi baat h..."

Vivek-" haan sir..."

Freddy-" achcha chalo lunch time ho gaya h... "

Vivek remembered the talk with tasha and said-" sir mujhe bhook nai h...aap jaiye..."

Freddy-" pakka..."

Vivek-" yes sir..."

Freddy-" okay..."

Freddy went towards tasha and said-" tasha chalein.. lunch time ho gaya..."

Tasha glanced at vivek and said-" sir aap jaiye mai thodi der mei aati hu..."

Freddy went and vivek came towards tasha.

He sat adjacent to her but both of them didn't say anything.

Finally, vivek said-" I'm waiting..."

Tasha looked up at him and said-" vivek.. actually mai ek **pari** hu..."

Vivek (weird look)-" kya?"

Tasha-" haan... mere paas magical powers h... aur mai patistaan mei rehti hu..."

Vivek (a bit angrily)-" toh phir yaha kya karne aayi ho..."

Tasha got scared a bit and said-" wo mai... mai **apne bhai ko dhundhne aayi hu... "**

Vivek(surprised)-" tumhara bhai?"

Tasha(teary)-" haan vivek.. paristaan mei ek rakshas h... ulbatta... usne mere bhai ko agwaah kar liya aur yahi mumbai mei h... mujhe laga agar mai CID mei rehkar use dhundhungi toh kisi ko shaq nai hoga..."

Vivek-" par ul.. ul... kya naam bataya..."

Tasha-" ulbatta..."

Vivek-" haan... ulbatta ne tumhare bhai ko agwaah kyu kiya?"

Tasha-" kyunki wo mujhse shaadi karna chahta h... aur usne kaha h ki jab tak mai haan na keh du wo mere bhai ko apni hiraasat mei rakhkhega..."

Tasha started sobbing silently. Vivek kept his hand on her shoulder and said-" chinta mat karo tasha... hum sab milke tumhare bhai ko dhundhenge..."

Tasha instantly said-" nai vivek.. ye baat kisi aur ko nai pata chalni chahiye..."

Vivek-" kyu?"

Tasha-" ye humare rules ke khilaaf h... hum kisi insaan ko apni identity nai bata sakte... warna humei saza milti h..."

Vivek-" toh phir tumne mujhe kyu bataaya... I mean tumhare paas magical powers h toh tum unka use karke mere mind se subha ka incident mita sakti thi..."

Tasha smiled and said-" nai vivek... kisi ke dimaag ke saath khelna... yeh bhi humare rules ke khilaaf h..."

Vivek(dramatically)-" uff... tum aur tumhare rules..."

They both shared a laugh and vivek said -" aur kya kya baatein tumhare rules ke khilaaf h..."

Tasha's smile vanished and she said-" bas ek cheez aur..."

Vivek-" kya?"

Tasha looked at him and said-" **ki hum kisi insaan se pyaar nai kar sakte..."**

Vivek too looked at her and she looked down.

Tasha-" lunch karne chalein?"

And without waiting for reply, tasha went towards cafeteria.

Vivek's POV-' kaash ye ek normal insaan hoti...'

 **At night;**

All were leaving one by one when vivek came to tasha.

Vivek-" tasha..."

Tasha-' haan.."

Vivek-" wo... actually..."

Tasha-' kya hua vivek..."

Vivek-" mai keh raha tha ki aaj hum dinner pe chal sakte h..."

Tasha raised her brow and said while smiling-" kis khushi mei..."

Vivek-" aise hi..."

Tasha-" really..."

Vivek signed and said-" actually tumse kuvh baat karni h..."

Tasha smiled and said-" theek h.. chalo..."

Vivek looked at both of them and said-" aise hi chalein kya?"

Tasha smiled and said-" ek minute... _shring bring sarvaling bhoot bhavishya vartamaan badling... mujhe aur vivek ko party wear dress pehna deing..."_

She flipped her finger and within a blink, they got ready.

Tasha-" cha..."

She stopped as she saw vivek.

Vivek-" tasha... mai tumhe maar dunga..."

She burst in laughter seeing him... **he also got dressed up in a middy...**

Tasha-" hahaha... vivek tum... tum... hahahah..."

Vivek(a bit angrily)-" tasha... jaldi se mujhe theek karo..."

Tasha controlled her laugh and said-" okay... _shring bring sarvaling bhoot bhavishya vartamaan badling... vivek ko ladke waali party dress mei ready kar deing...'_

She flipped her finger and vivek got dressed up normally.

Vivek-" ab theek h...chalo..."

Tasha-" kaha jaana h... hum log magic se pahuch jaenge..."

Vivek-" nai tasha... no magic... hum log bike se chalenge..."

Tasha-" kyu?"

Vivek-" pata nai iss baar kya gadbad kar do..."

Tasha-" vivek..."

Vivek smiled and said-" chalo..."

Tasha too smiled and they went towards a restaurant.

 **In the restaurant;**

Vivek and tasha reached the restaurant and seated themselves. They ordered food and tasha said-" kya baat karni h tumhe..."

Vivek-" kuch nai bas ye poochna tha ki tumhe kaise pata chala ki tumhara bhai yahi h..."

Tasha-" wo actually ulbatta ne message bheja tha... toh apne yoginee se pata chala..."

Vivek-" yoginee?"

Tasha-" matlab elf... jaise yaha khabri hote h..."

Vivek-" oh achcha... tumhare bhai ka naam kya h?"

Tasha-" jojo..."

Vivek-" aur tumhari family mei kaun kaun h?"

Tasha glared him and said-" tum mera interview le rahe ho..."

Vivek smiled and said-" nai bas thoda curious hu... pehli baar kisi pari se mila hu... issliye..."

Tasha smiled and vivek continued-" ek favor chahiye tha..."

Tasha-" kya?"

Vivek-" tum mujhe roz bureau timely pahucha sakti ho?"

Tasha-" meri aadat na lagao vivek..."

Vivek-" kyu?"

Tasha looked down and said-" jab mai chali jaungi tab tumhare liye bahut mushkil hoga..."

Vivek-" chali jaogi matlab..."

Tasha-" matlab ki jab bhai mil jaega mai waapas chali jaungi..."

Don't know why but vivek felt bad on hearing this.

Vivek-" humesha ke liye..."

Tasha looked at him and they shared a cute eye lock...

 _ **Milke bhi hum na mile... tumse na jaane kyu...**_

 _ **Miloo ke hai faasle... tumse na jaane kyu...**_

 _ **Anjaane hai silsile... tumse na jaane kyu...**_

 _ **Sapne hai palko tale... tumse na jaane kyu...**_

 ** _Kaise bataaye kyu tujhko chaahe yaara bata na paaye..._**

 ** _Baate dilo ki dekho zubaan ki aankhein tujhe samjhaaye..._**

 ** _Tu jaane na... tu jaane na.._**

 ** _Tu jaane na... tu jaane na..._**

Voice-" sir your order..."

Vivesha came to reality on hearing this.

The waiter kept the order and they had the dinner with formal talks.

After that vivek dropped tasha home.

Tasha entered the house and sat on the couch with a thud.

Voicr-" kya hua?"

She turned towards the voice and was stunned to see the person.

Tasha-" didu aap... what a surprise..."

Didu-" kya hua tasha... pareshaan lag rahi ho..."

Tasha turned to other side and said-" nai didu... aisa kuch nai h..."

Her didu came towards her and said-" apni **shreya** didu se chupaogi..."

Tasha hugged her while crying.

Shreya was stunned. She hugged her back and said-" kya hua tasha..."

Tasha-" didu.. mujhe **pyaar ho gaya h... "**

Shreya(stunned)-" kya?"

Tasha-" haan didu... **I love vivek..."**

Shreya separated and said-" tum paagal ho kya tasha... aisa kaise kar sakti ho..."

Tasha-" didu mai..."

Shreya(cutting her)-" nai tasha... ye baat mummy ko nai pata chalni chahiyr... aur vivek ko bhool jao... ye impossible h... tum bhi jaanti hu..."

Shreya wiped tasha's tears and tasha said-" didu mai koshish karungi use bhoolne ki..."

Shreya felt bad for her but she couldn't do anything as she was bounded by rules.

Shreya-" achcha suno... kal se mai bhi tumhare saath bureau chalungi... okay.."

Tasha nodded and said-" mai sone jaa rahi hu didu... good night..."

Shreya-" good night..."

Tasha went in her room and just then, tasha's phone beeped. She looked and saw there was message from vivek...

 _ **Good night tasha.. kal raat milte h...**_

 _Tasha wrote 'good night' and was about to send it but a voice came in her mind-' humara aur insaano ka mel nai ho sakta...'_

She deleted the words and said-" mujhe tumse door rehna hoga vivek... hum dono ke liye..."

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **So... what next? Kya hoga jab shreya aur daya milenge...And what about vivesha... stay tuned to know...**

 **Hope you all liked the chapter...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys...**

 **Dareya lovers, abhirika and duo's princess, Cute Diksha, Guests, mithi, Daya's fan ashwini, Duo's girl MAHI, SCJ, VaiBa, sana, Ashu, Preetz...Thankyou all sooo much... sorry agar kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh...**

 **Here we go with the next chapter...**

 **Chapter 6**

 _ **!SHARARAT!**_

 **Next day;**

Shreya and tasha were having their breakfast but tasha was very quiet.

Shreya-" kya hua tasha? Itni chup kyu ho..."

Tasha looked at her and said-" kuch nai didu...wo bas..."

Shreya(cutting her)-" mujhe pata h ki tumhare liye aasan nai h... par bhool jao vivek ko... warna tumhe hi takleef hogi..."

Tasha controlled her tears and said-" mai koshish kar rahi hu didu...ab chalein warna der ho jaegi..."

Shreya nodded and they both headed towards bureau.

 **In the bureau;**

Vivek was sitting on his desk engrossed in his thoughts-' ye achanak tasha ko kya ho gaya h... kal raat bhi mere message ka reply nai kiya aur aaj subha bhi... par mujhe kyu itna fark pad raha h ki wo mere message ka reply nai kar rahi h... don't know what's going inside me...'

His thoughts were interrupted by daya's voice-" arrey vivek..."

Vivek looked up and said-" good morning sir..."

Daya-" kya baat h... aaj time se pehle... not bad haan..."

Vivek smiled sadly and said-" sir ab mujhe time pe aane ki aadat daalni hogi..."

Daya-" aise kyu bol rahe ho..."

Vivek came to his senses and said- " aahhmmm... kuch nai sir..."

Meanwhile, tasha and shreya reached the bureau parking lot.

They were about to enter in when tasha got a message from her yoginee.

Tasha-" didu aap andar chalo... mai abhi aayi.."

Shreya nodded and went inside the bureau.

There, she saw vivek and daya talking.

Shreya went towards them but just then, daya turned and collided with shreya. With a jerk, shreya's bag fell to floor and she bend to take it and her hairs covered her face. Daya tried to look at her but was unable to due to her hair. But, he could get a glimpse of her cheek, an eye and corner of her lips..

 **Hmmmm...lalallalaa.., eheee...ahaa...**

Shreya got up and removed the hairs from her face and daya was stunned to see her..

 **Subhanallah... Subhanallah...**

 **Subhanallah... Subhanallah...**

 **Subhanallah... Subhanallah...**

 **Subhanallah... Subhanallah...**

Vivek noticed daya looking at shreya and shreya gave a weird expression to daya.

Vivek smiled a bit and said-" daya sir..."

Daya came to reality and said-" huh... haan.."

Just then, tasha entered and said-" good morning to all..."

Daya-" good morning tasha..."

Tasha came towards shreya and said-" ye meri didu h... shreya didu..."

Vivek's POV-' matlab ye bhi pari h... daya sir toh gaye...'

Daya-" shreya... tum bhi CID join kar rahi ho na..."

Shreya said with attitude-" yes..."

Daya smiled and said-" I'm senior inspector daya... aur ye h vivek..."

Shreya looked at vivek and thought-' toh ye h vivek... tasha ki choice toh achchi h.. par haqiqat ko kaun badal sakta h...'

Vivek smiled and said-" welcome to CID shreya..."

Shreya came to reality and said-" thanks..."

Vivek looked at tasha and said-" hey tasha..."

Tasha didn't give any response and said-" daya sir... ye lijiye wo file jo aapne complete karne ko di thi.."

Daya took the file and said-" hmmm... mai ise check karke ACP sir ko de dunga..."

Tasha nodded and went towards her desk.

Vivek was stunned to see that tasha totally ignored him.

Daya-" shreya tumhara aaj first day h toh tum abhi apni desk pe jao aur ye lo file... iska data computer mei feed kar do... okay.."

Shreya-" okay ..."

She turned but daya-" excuse me..."

Shreya turned to him and said-" yes..."

Daya-" I'm you senior... so call me sir..."

Shreya rolled her eyes and said-" aapko koi problem h agar mai aapko Mr daya bulao toh..."

Daya-" haan problem h... ye bureau h... koi business company nai... got it..."

Shreya signed and said-" okay sir..."

She went to her desk and daya smiled.

 **During lunch time;**

Everyone was going to cafeteria and shreya came to tasha saying-" chalein lunch karne..."

Tasha looked up and said-" didu mujhe bhook nai h... aap jao..."

Shreya-" tasha..."

Tasha(cutting her)-" didu please..."

Shreya decided not to say anything and went towards cafeteria.

Vivek saw tasha on her desk and went towards her.

Vivek-" tasha..."

Tasha didn't look at him but said-" haan vivek..."

Vivek held her arm and said-" yaha dekho..."

She controlled her tears and said while looking at him-" kya hua vivek..."

Vivek(a bit loudly)-" wahi toh mai pooch raha hu tumse... kya hua h tumhe tasha... subha se mujhe ignore kar rahi ho... subha se kya kal raat se... kya h ye sab haan..."

Tasha(teary)-" vivek please... mai nai chahti ki hum ek dusre se baat kare..."

Vivek-" par kyu..."

Tasha-" mai mere rules nai todna chahti vivek..."

Vivek looked at her stunned and they shared an eye lock...

 _ **Kuch kam roshan hai roshni... kuch kam gili hai baarishe...**_

 ** _Kuch kam lehraati hai hawa... kuch kam hai dil mei khwahishe..._**

 ** _Tham sa gaya hai... ye waqt aise..._**

 ** _Tere liye hi thehra ho jaise..._**

She removed his hand and went from their wiping her tears and vivek stood their lost.

 **In the evening;**

Since there was no case reported, daya went towards the firing area for shooting practice but smiled seeing shreya there.

He entered in and saw that shreya was holding the gun and was looking at it weirdly.

Daya-" kya hua?"

Shreya looked at him and said-" wo bas soch rahi thi ki ise chalate kaise h?"

Daya(stunned)-" kya? tumhe goli chalane nai aata..."

Shreya smiled nervously and said-" actually aata h... par achche se nai.."

Daya smiled and said-" mai sikha deta hu..."

Shreya thought-' seekh hi leti hu... agar chalani hui aur sabko pata chala ki mujhe goli chalane nai aati toh...'

Daya flipped his finger in front of her and said-" kaha kho gayi..."

Shreya-" kahi nai... wo aap mujhe sikha dijiye..."

Daya-" okay..."

Daya stood back of shreya and said-" gun pakdo..."

Shreya held the gun and daya held her hand. He came close to her and whispered-" ab apni aankh band karo..."

Shreya shivered a bit on his closeness and closed her eyes.

Daya smiled and said-" ek aankh..."

Shreya instantly opened her eyes, jerked her mind and closed her one eye.

Daya-" now concentrate on the target..."

Shreya was trying hard to concentrate.

Daya-" shoot..."

The gun was fired and it hit the target.

Daya came facing her and said-" fantastic... jaldi seekh jaogi..."

Shreya smiled and said-" thanks..."

Daya went out and shreya thought-' kya ho gaya tha mujhe... ohh god.."

 **Meanwhile;**

Tasha was standing on the terrace and was sobbing silently when she heard a voice-" tasha..."

She recognized the voice and instantly wiped ehr tears saying-" ab kya h vivek..."

He came and stood adjacent to her.

Vivek-" tumse kuch kehna tha..."

Tasha-" mai sun rahi hu.. kaho..."

Vivek-" tasha kyu kar rahi ho ye..."

Tasha -" kya?"

Vivek made her to face him and said-" yahi... ye behavior... ye mujhe ignore karna... theek se baat nai karna... kyu mujhe door kar rahi ho khud se..."

Tasha-" kyunki vivek mai nai chahti..."

Vivek(cutting her)-" jo tum nai chahti wo ho gaya h tasha..."

Tasha(stunned)-" kya?"

Vivek held her hand and said-" haan tasha... _**I love you...**_ "

Tears flowed down tasha's eyes on hearing this.

Tasha-" nai vivek..."

Vivek wiped her tears and said-" haan tasha... mai tumse bahut pyaar karta hu... and I know ki tum bhi..."

Tasha(teary)-" nai vivek... mai ikraar nai kar sakti... tum nai jaante ki agar kisi ko ye pata chala toh wo log tumhare saath kya karenge...nai... mai apne magic se tumhare mind se apne aaap ko... apne pyaar ko mita dungi aur yaha se chali jaungi..."

Vivek cupped her face and said-" mere mind se toh khud ko mita dogi... par iss dil ka kya... kaise nikal paogi khud ko isse.. bolo..."

Tasha-" vivek tum samajh nai rahe ho.."

Vivek-" tum nai samajh rahi tasha... koi toh raasta hoga na..."

Tasha-" vivek... kisi aur ki chodo... agar didu ko ye pata chala toh..."

Vivek smiled and said-" aur agar mai kahu ki tumhari didu ko bhi kisi se pyaar ho gaya toh..."

Tasha(stunned)-" kya... impossible...wo bahut strict h..."

Vivek smiled and told her about the morning incident.

Tasha-" kya!"

Vivek-" agar shreya aur daya sir ko pyaar ho gaya toh phir they will surely help us..."

Tasha thought for a while and said-" but..."

Vivek-" no buts... bas itna batao ki tum mujhse pyaar karti ho ya nai..."

Tasha held his hand and put it down saying-" haan... karti hu..."

Vivek smiled widely and said-" toh iss pyaar pe bharosa rakhkho tasha... sab sahi hoga..."

Tasha smiled and hugged him tightly and vivek too hugged her back.

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **I hope you all liked the chapter...**

 **Take care and stay safe..**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys...**

 **Duo's girl MAHI, Dareya lovers, mithi, abhirika and duo's princess, Bulbul 22, Drizzle1640, Daya's fan ashwini, Ashi, ashu, Cute Diksha, Musical Princess 1412..Thankyou all sooo much... sorry agar kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh...**

 **Here we go with the next chapter...**

 **Chapter 7**

 _ **!SHARARAT!**_

 **Same night;**

Tasha and shreya came back to their home and were having dinner.

Tasha-" didu... pehla din kaisa laga?"

Shreya-" achcha tha..it was nice.."

Tasha-" hmmm... aur log kaise lage..."

With this question, shreya's mind instantly went towards daya... she remembered how much she was nervous when he was close to her.

Tasha saw her lost and said-" kya hua?"

Shreya came to reality and said-" kya.. haan... kuch bhi toh nai..."

Tasha smirked and said-" kuch bhi nai..."

Shreya glared her which scared her a bit.

Shreya-" khaane pe concentrate karo..."

Tasha-" okay..."

 **Next day;**

All were working on their respective desk when a case got reported. Duo, shreya and vivek went towards the crime scene.

They were examining the dead body.

Abhijeet-" body ko forensic lab bhejo aur poora ghar chaan maaro... zaroor koi saboot milega..."

They all dispersed in different directions.

Shreya went in a room and thought-' uff... ab saboot dhundho... kitna order dete h ye log... pata nai mai yaha kyu aayi...'

She started searching for an evidence and found a handbag in the cupboard.

She took it and checked the bag.

Shreya-" ye safed powder kya h... aata toh lagta nai... phir kya ho sakta h...sir ko dikhati hu...'

She turned but collided with someone. She lost her balance and was about to fall when the person held her from waist to prevent her. She held his shirt tightly and closed her eyes.

Voice-" shreya..."

Shreya slowly opened her eyes and saw daya.

Daya-" are you all right?"

Shreya nodded silently and daya made her to stand properly.

Shreya-" ahmmm... thanks.."

Daya smiled and said-" you're welcome..."

Daya saw a bag in her hand and said-" shreya ye bag.."

Shreya-" oh haa.. ye cupboard mei tha... ismei kuch aate jaisa h..."

Daya took the bag and said-" aate jaisa..."

He checked the packet and said-" ye toh drugs h..."

Shreya's POV-' ye drugs kya hota h...'

Daya looked at her and smiled saying-" good work shreya... I'm impressed..."

Don't know why but she slightly blushed and said-" thank you sir..."

Daya too smiled and took the bag outside.

Shreya-" ye kya ho raha h mujhe... jab bhi ye insaan mere saamne aata h toh mera dil zor zor se aawaz kyu karne lagta h... "

She too went outside and they continued searching for evidence.

 **After sometimes in the bureau;**

Tasha was keeping a file in store room when vivek came and hugged her from back.

Tasha smiled and said-" vivek... kya kar rahe ho?"

Vivek too smiled and said-" tumhe kya lagta h..."

Tasha tried to free herself and said-" ye store room h..."

Vivek tightened his grip and said-" pata h mujhe tasha..."

Tasha turned and said-" vivek..."

Vivek(cutting her)-" tasha...bureau mei toh tumhari shreya didu ka saaya rehta h... kam se kam yaha toh mujhe thodha sa romance karne ka..."

Tasha smiled seeing the way vivek was complaining.

She pulled his cheek and said-" soooo sweet..."

Vivek smiled and said-" ab wo toh mai hu hi..."

They both smiled and vivek said-" tasha... aaj saath mei dinner kar sakte h..."

Tasha-" vivek.."

Vivek-" please..."

Tasha-" par didu..."

Vivek smirked and said-" tum haa toh kaho... baaki mujhpe chod do..."

Tasha was in a fix what to say.

She looked at him and said-" theek h..."

Vivek smiled widely and said-" so exactly at 8... hotel high rise mei..."

Tasha smiled and hugged him saying-" mai zaroor aaungi vivek..."

Vivek hugged her back and said-" I'll be waiting.."

 **In the evening;**

Everyone was leaving one by one when daya came towards shreya.

Daya-" shreya..."

Shreya-" yes sir..."

Daya took out a file and said-" shreya ye ek bahut important file h aur ise humei kal ACP sir ko kal dena h.."

Shreya(confused)-" humei matlab.."

Daya-" matlab ye file important bhi h aur typical bhi... issliye hum dono ko ispe kaam karna h..."

Shreya understood and said-" achcha..."

Daya-" toh phir chalo mere ghar..."

Shreya looked at him stunned and said-" kya?"

Daya-" what... file complete karne ke liye..."

Shreya-" oh...theek h sir... chaliye..."

Daya smiled and they went towards his house.

Vivek went towards tasha and said-" be on time..."

He went and tasha smiled to herself.

 **8:00 PM at hotel high rise;**

Tasha reached the hotel and went towards reception.

Receptionist-" Miss tasha..."

Tasha (confused)-" yes.."

Receptionist-" this way please..."

Tasha followed her direction and reached the pool side area and was stunned to see the decoration.

Whole pool side was decorated with heart shaped balloons and ribbons and a table for two was present their.

Tasha smiled and said-" its so beautiful..."

Voice-" but is nothing in front of you..."

Tasha turned and saw vivek. They instantly hugged each other.

Vivek-" aaj tum bahut khoobsurat lag rahi ho..."

Tasha separated and blushed slightly saying-" thanks..."

Vivek-" waise tumhe thanks kehna chahiye mujhe... coz meri wajah se tum yaha ho..."

Tasha-" tunhari nai daya sir ki wajah se... agar wo didu ko file ke liye nai bolte toh...".

Vivek (cutting her)-" agar mai daya sir se shreya ko ye kehne ko nai kehta toh tum yaha nai hoti..."

Tasha-" matlab..."

Vivek smiled and said-" matlab..."

 _ **Flashback**_

 _During lunchtime, vivek went towards daya._

 _Vivek-" sir aapse kuch baat karni thi.."_

 _Daya-" bolo vivek.."_

 _Vivek blushed a bit and said-" sir wo mai aur tasha ek dusre se pyaar karte h..."_

 _Daya smiled and said-" Ohoo..."_

 _Vivek-" but sir ek problem h..."_

 _Daya-" kya!"_

 _Vivek-" sir shreya..."_

 _Daya(confused)-" shreya kaise..."_

 _Vivek-" sir shreya bahut strict h and wo nai chahti ki tasha kisi se pyaar kare... I mean..."_

 _Daya-" vivek... ab ismei mai kya kar sakta hu..."_

 _Vivek-" sir aap bahut kuch kar sakte h..."_

 _Daya-" matlab..."_

 _Vivek smiled and said-" sir... aapko shreya achchi nai lagti..."_

 _Daya tries not to blush and said-" vivek wo..."_

 _Vivek cut him and said-" sir... maine dekha tha kal aap jis tarah se shreya ko stare kar rahe the... and then practice room mei...aur phir aaj morning mei...'good work shreya... I'm impressed...'"_

 _Daya smiled and said-" vivek..."_

 _Vivek-" sir mujhe pata h ki aapko shreya pasand h... issliye I need your help..."_

 _Daya understood and said-" theek h vivek... tum dekhna kaise shreya ki strictness ko mai softness mei badal deta hu..."_

 _They smiled to each other..._

 ** _Flashback ends_**

Tadha glared him and said-" vivek I hate you..."

Vivek kissed her cheek and said-" I love you too..."

Tasha's anger faded and she said-" tum sach mei paagal ho..."

Vivek-" tumhare pyaar mei..."

Tasha blushed and looked down.

Vivek forwarded his hand and said-" will you dance with me..."

Tasha kept her hand on his saying-" yes..."

Vivek slightly pulled her and they danced smoothly...

 ** _Janam janam janam saath rehna yuhi..._**

 ** _Kasam tumhe kasam aake milna yahi..._**

 ** _Ek jaan hai bhale do badan ho juda.._**

 ** _Meri ho ke humesha hi rehna kabhi na kehna alvida..._**

 ** _Meri subha ho tumhi aur tumhi shaam ho..._**

 ** _Tum dard ho tumhi aaram ho..._**

 ** _Meri duaoo se aati hai bas ye sadaa..._**

 ** _Meri ho ke humesha hi rehna kabhi na kehna alvida..._**

 ** _Ahaan...hooo.._**

 ** _Meri ho ke humesha hi rehna kabhi na kehna alvida..._**

The song ended and vivesha sat to have their dinner.

 **At daya's house;**

Dareya had almost completed the file.

Daya-"shreya... tum baitho mai khaana lagata hu..."

Shreya-" koi zarurat nai h sir... mai ghar ja ke kha lungi..."

Daya-" shreya... dinner ready h... so no argument."

Shreya-" but..."

But daya didn't listen and went towards kitchen.

Shreya-" how mean.."

After sometimes, daya set the table and shreya too came.

They sat to have dinner.

Shreya tasted the food and said-" sir aap khaana bahut achcha banate h..."

Daya-" hmmm... but i guess tumse achcha nai..."

Shreya-" kaha sir... wo toh gas stove..."

Shreya bit her tongue and daya said-" gas stove..."

Shreya-" I mean... mujhe toh gas jalaana bhi nai aata..."

Daya-" don't worry... shaadi ke baad sab seekh jaogi..."

Shreya (surprised)-" kya kaha aapne..."

Daya smiled nervously and said-" I mean mai tumhe sikha dunga..."

Shreya-"oh..."

Shreya extended her hand to take the bowl and at the same time, daya too kept his hand on the bowl but accidentally his hand came upon hers... they looked at each other and shared a cute eye lock...

 _ **Pehla nasha... Pehla khumaar...**_

 _ **Naya pyaar hai... Naya intezaar...**_

 _ **Kar lu mai kya apna haal...**_

 ** _Ae dil- e- bekaraar..._**

 ** _Mere dil- e- bekaraar... tu hi bata..._**

 ** _Pehla nasha... Pehla khumaar..._**

Shreya came to reality and saw their hands.

Shreya (a bit angrily)-" apna haath hataenge..."

With this, daya cane to his senses and pulled back his hand saying-" sorry..."

Shreya shook her head and took the bowl.

Daya's POV-' baap re baap... itna gussa... par tumhare gusse ko thanda na kar diya toh mera naam bhi daya nai...'

Shreya-" kaha kho gaye..."

Daya smiled and said-" bas ek pari mei..."

Shreya (surprised and shocked)-" kya.."

Daya-" kuch nai..."

Shreya signed and they continued with the dinner.

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **So let's see what happens next... Hope you all liked this one...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys...**

 **Dareya's lover, Daya's Fan ashwini, Duo's girl MAHI, Ashi, Sania313, Bulbul22, Cute Diksha... Thankyou all sooo much... sorry agar kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh...**

 **Here we go with the next chapter...**

 **Chapter 8**

 _ **!SHARARAT!**_

 **Next day;**

All were working on their respective desks when ACP sir came and said-" suno sab log..."

All gazes turned to him.

Abhijeet-" kya baat h sir?"

ACP sir-" raka ka pata chal gaya..."

Daya-' sir ye toh serial killer h na..."

ACP sir-" haan daya..wo pune mei h... aur humei iss baar har haalat mei use pakadna h... Issliye daya tum aur shreya abhi pune ke liye niklo aur use range haatho pakadna..."

Daya looked at shreya and smiled saying-" yes sir..."

Shreya made a face and thought-' ye ACP sir bhi na... pata nai kyu mujhe iss insaan ke saath bhej rahe h...'

ACP sir-" shreya..."

Shreya came to reality and said-" yes sir..."

ACP sir-" kya hua... koi problem..."

Shreya-" no sir..."

ACP sir-" tph phir niklo dono..."

Dareya looked at each other and daya smiled. Shreya pouted and went outside and daya followed him.

Suddenly a person came in saying-" good morning everyone..."

All smiled seeing the person while tasha was confused.

ACP sir-" arrey **kajal** tum..."

Kajal came in and said-" haan sir... mission accomplished..."

She gave a file to ACP sir and he said-" good..."

Kajal looked at the new face and went towards her saying-" hey.."

Tasha smiled a bit and said-" hey..."

Kajal forwarded her hand and said-" kajal..."

Tasha shook hands with her and said-" I'm tasha..."

Just then, a case got reported and abhijeet, freddy, kajal and vivesha went towards crime spot.

They were checking the body when suddenly firing started.

They all mid behind a wall and they too started firing.

The bullet in tasha's gun emptied and she said-" oh no..."

A goon saw that and he pointed his gun on her. Tasha was unaware of it and she was looking at her gun.

Before she could understand anything, a bullet was fired and a voice came-" aahhh..."

Tasha froze at her place as she recognized the voice.

Tasha-" vivek..."

She looked up and saw him lying on the ground full of blood.

Tasha screamed-" vivek..."

Abhijeet-" tasha... freddy... tum dono vivek ko hospital le jao... yaha hum dekhte h..."

Freddy-" but sir..."

Abhijeet fired a bullet and said-" freddy jao..."

Freddy and tasha took vivek to hospital.

 **Meanwhile:**

Dareya reached pune and they came to know that raka will come at hotel sunshine at night.

Daya-" aaj raat hi ise pakad lenge..."

Shreya-" but sir... agar use pata chal gaya ki hum log yaha pe h toh.."

Daya-" hmmm... baat toh tumhari sahi h... humei bhes badal ke jaana hoga..."

Shreya(confused)-" matlab..."

Daya-" matlab ki humei apna get up change karna hoga..."

Shreya-" matlab plastic surgery karani hogi..."

Daya (stunned)-" kya?"

Shreya-" aap hi ne toh kaha ki bhes badalna hoga..."

Daya-" offo shreya matlab humei apna dressing sense change karna hoga aur thoda sa make-up.. koi plastic surgery nai karaani h... tumhe itna nai pata..."

Shreya smiled nervously and said-" pata h... mai toh bas mazaak kar rahi thi..."

Daya smiled and said-" ek baat kahu..."

Shreya nodded and daya said-" haste hue bahut cute lagti ho..."

Saying this, he went towards his car and shreya smiled while blushing slightly. Suddenly she jerked her mind-' ye mai smile kyu kar rahi hu... and blush... urghh... stop it shreya... don't divert yourself...'

Daya( from in the car)-" yahi pe khadi rahogi kya?"

She came to reality and said-" aayi..."

She went and sat in the passenger seat and they headed to nearby hotel.

 **On the other hand;**

Vivek was admitted and the operation was going on.

Tasha was sobbing silently.

Freddy saw this and went towards her saying-" tasha... himmat rakhkho... kuch nai hoga vivek ko..."

Tasha-" use kuch hona bhi nai chahiye sir..."

Freddy -" sab sahi hoga... bhagwaan pe bharosa rakhkho..."

Tasha went in a deep thought.

Freddy-" kya hua?"

Tasha-" kuch nai sir... mai abhi aayi..."

Tasha went towards an idol and said while sobbing-" mujhe nai pata ki aap h ya nai... par itna pata h ki insaano ko aap par bahut vishwas h... maanti hu ki mai insaan nai hu... par phir bhi aapse...aapse vivek ki zindagi maang rahi hu... use kuch nai hona chahiye bhagwan... kuch nai.."

Same time, kajal came in the hospital and saw tasha sobbing.

She went towards her and kept her hand on tasha's shoulder

Tasha wiped her tears and sais-" kajal.."

Kajal- "ghabrao mat...(looking at idol)wo h na.. sab sahi kar dega.."

Tasha nodded. The doctor came out and tasha rushed to him.

Tasha-" doctor vivek.."

Doctor-" ghabraiye mat... he is alright... par unhe 7-8 ghante baad hosh aaega..."

Freddy-" itni der kyu doctor..."

Doctor-ye major operation tha.. goli dil ke bahut kareeb lagi thi... issliye..."

Saying this, doctor went and tasha thanked god in mind.

 **Evening;**

Daya was ready and was waiting for shreya.

Daya-" kitna der laga rahi h ye..."

He went towards her room and knocked the door.

Daya-" shreya..."

Inside shreya was in a fix what to wear.

Shreya-" oh no.. ab mai kya karu...hey... mai itna kyu soch rahi hu... _shring bring sarvaling... bhoot bhavishya vartamaan badling... mera makeover karke mujhe achchi so dress pehna deing...'_

She flipped her finger and in a second, she got ready.

Outside, daya was knocking the door.

Daya-" ye shreya darwaaza kyu nai khol rahi h... (a bit loudly) shreya..."

She opened the door and said-" I'm ready..."

Daya was stunned to see her and was staring her...

 _ **Pari pari hai ek pari...**_

 _ **Aasma se aa giri...**_

 _ **Saamne mere khadi..**_

 _ **Mujhe usse pyaar ho gaya...haan..**_

 _ **Mujhe usse pyaar ho gaya...**_

Don't know why, but shreya felt a bit shy seeing the way daya looking at her.

She composed herself and said-" chalein?"

Daya came to reality and said-" huh... haan chalo..."

They went towards sunshine hotel.

 **Meanwhile;**

Vivek regained his consciousness and saw tasha, freddy and kajal standing.

Freddy-" theek ho vivek..."

Vivek smiled a bit and said-" haan sir.."

He tried to get up but tasha said-" lete raho..."

Vivek-"mai theek hu tasha..."

Tasha glared him and said-" really..."

Vivek got scared a bit and laid back.

Kajal smiled and said-" waise vivek... achcha hua tum hosh mei aa gaye...(looking at tasha) koi bahut pareshaan ho gaya tha..."

Vivek smiled and tasha blushed.

Freddy-" mai medicine le ke aata hu..."

Kajal- " mai bhi chalti hu sir..."

They both went leaving vivesha alone.

Tasha sat opposite to vivek and said-" tum theek ho na..."

Vivek wiowd her tears and said-" ab theek hu tasha..."

Tasha-" agar tumhe kuch ho jaata toh mai marr..."

Vivek instantly kept his hand on her mouth and said-" khabardaar jo aisi baat ki toh..."

Tasha removed his hand and immediately hugged him.

Tasha(teary)-" mai tumhare bina nai reh paungi vivek... I love you..."

Vivek hugged her back and said-" I love you too tasha... I love you too..."

Somewhere, someone was watching them.

Person-" tumahri ye himmat tasha... tum kisi se pyaar karne lagi... mai ye hone nai dunga..."

A girl came in and said-" **ulbatta..."**

Ulbatta turned and said-" haan bolo...kya khabar h toomti.."

Toomti-" khabar ye h ki CID ka ek officer mission pe gaya h... uske aage peeche koi nai h.."

Ulbatta smiled and said-" ab toh mai aaram se CID mei ghus ke tasha aur vivek pe nazar rakh sakta hu... aur vivek ko khatm bhi kar sakta hu..."

Toomti-" par ulbatta... waha pe shreya h..."

Ulbatta-" usko bhi samhaal lunga... waise uss officer ka naam kya h?"

Toomti gave him an envelope and said-" ismei uss officer ka naam aur poori details h..."

Ulbatta looked at the picture and said-" ab maza aaega officer..."

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **So any guesses ki ulbatta kiska roop lene waala h... I know aap sab samajh gaye honge...**

 **Hope you all liked the chapter...**

 **So stay tuned... Happy Gandhi Jayanti...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys...**

 **mithi, Daya's fan ashwini, Duo's girl MAHI, Guddi abhirika fan, Ashi, Tejal, Asfa.. sorry agar kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh...**

 **Here we go with the next chapter...**

 **Chapter 9**

 _ **!SHARARAT!**_

 **Next day; at unknown place;**

A person was running very fast. It seems he was chasing someone. He stopped in the middle for breath.

Person-" kaha gaye ye... abhi toh yahi tha..."

Suddenly he felt someone standing at his back. He turned slowly but saw no one.

Just then, someone hit him from the back. The person's vision became blurred and he turned. Another stroke and the person was dead on the floor.

Ulbatta-" ulbatta ke waar se bachna... namumkin h...hahahahha...inspector **sachin** tumhara bahut bahut shukriya..."

Suddenly toomti came there and said-" ulbatta..."

Ulbatta-" kya h?"

Toomti-" tum iska roop toh le rahe ho... par saath hi iski bhaavnae..."

Ulbatta( cutting her)-" pata h.. par iski bhavnae meri bhavna se badh kar nai ho paegi..."

(From now on I'll write sachin in place of ulbatta...)

 **Meanwhile in the bureau;**

Shreya was working on a file but she was unable to understand it.

Finally, she closed the file and said-" pata nai maine kyu CID join kar liya..."

Voice-" kya hua?"

She looked up and saw daya standing with a smile on his face.

Unknowingly, a smile came on her lips and she said-" kuch nai bas ye file..."

Daya-" mai explain kar deta hu..."

Daya sat adjacent to her and looked at file.

Daya smiled and said-" shreya... ek baat poochu?"

Shreya nodded.

Daya-" tum yahi ki ho na?'

Shreya( stunned)-" matlab..."

Daya-" matlab tum dharti ki hi ho na..."

Shreya-" aap aise kyu pooch rahe h?"

Daya-" kyunki tum ajeeb ho..."

Shreya-" arrey file explain karne ko bola... ismei ajeeb kya?"

Daya-" ajeeb ye h ki ye do saal purani file h... complete bhi ho chuki h and tum ise aaj dekh rahi ho..."

Shreya realized her mistake and said-" oh... I'm sorry sir..."

Daya smiled naughtily and said-" its okay... lekin agar tum chaaho toh mai tumhe ye file bhi explain kar sakta hu..."

Shreya-" nai nai sir... iski zarurat nai h..."

Daya-" waise kal jab tum mere ghar aayi thi na... toh tumhara kuch mere paas reh gaya tha..."

Shreya(confused)-" kya?"

Daya took out something from pocket and said-" ye.. tumhara pendant..."

Shreya took the pendant and said-" thanks..."

There was an awkward silence prevailing and finally shreya said-" mai abhi aayi..."

Shreya went from their and daya smiled and thought-' kab tak door jaogi mujhse... '

 **Meanwhile;**

Tasha was serving breakfast to vivek and he sat their making faces.

Tasha looked at him and said-" kya h?"

Vivek-" tasha... ye kya naashta h?"

Tasha smiled and said-" oats kehte h ise... its really healthy..."

Vivek took the bowl and said-" tasha..."

Tasha-" khao na..."

Vivek ate it and tasha said-" kaisa h?"

Vivek-" achcha h..."

Tasha-" sachchi..."

Vivek( confused)-" haan... but tum aise kyu pooch rahi ho?"

Tasha smiled and said-" actually aaj pehli baar maine apne aap se kuch banaaya h... bina magic ke..."

Vivek smiled and said-" really?"

Tasha nodded.

Vivek-" tabhi toh mai sochu ki ismei halki si mithaas kaisi..."

Tasha blushed at this and suddenly her phone rang.

She looked at caller ID and said while looking at vivek-" didu ka phone h..."

Vivek-" kya... Uthao phone..."

Tasha picked the call and said-" haan didu..."

Shreya-" kaha ho?"

Tasha-" wo didu... mai... mai bas aa rahi hu...'

And she cut the call immediately.

Tasha-" mujhe jaana hoga..."

Vivek-" hmmm..."

She held his hand and said-" apna khayaal rakhna..."

Vivek patted her cheek and said-" tum bhi..."

Tasha smiled and went from their.

 **After sometimes;**

Tasha reached the bureau and shreya was waiting for her.

Shreya-" kaha thi?"

Tasha( without making eye contact)-" wo khabri se milne gayi thi..."

Shreya glared her and said-" kaun se khabri se..."

Tasha-" wo... wo.."

Suddenly daya came and said-" shreya..."

Both looked at him.

Shreya( a bit angrily)-" kya hua sir?"

Daya-" case report hua h... chalna hoga..."

Shreya looked at tasha and said-" mujhe kuch kaam h..."

Daya-" mai tumse pooch nai raha... bata raha hu... chalo..."

Shreya frowned and moved forward.

Daya-" vivek theek h na?"

Tasha-" yes sir... aahhmmm... thanks..."

Daya smiled and he too went.

Tasha came in and sat on her desk.

Suddenly kajal came and said-" tasha..."

Tasha looked at her and said-" arrey kajal tum... baitho na..."

Kajal sat adjacent to her.

Kajal-" tum theek ho na?"

Tasha-" haan kajal... mai theek hu..."

Kajal smiled and said-" ek baat poochu?"

Tasha nodded.

Kajal-" tum aur vivek ek dusre se pyaar karte ho na..."

Tasha blushed a bit and said-" kajal..."

Kajal-" am I right?"

Tasha smiled and said-" haan..."

Kajal-" wow yaar..."

Tasha-" waise tumhari life mei bhi toh koi na koi..."

Kajal( cutting her)-" kaha yaar... humari aisi kismat kaha..."

Tasha-" arrey koi nai... tum batao... tumhe kaisa life partner chahiye..."

Kajal-" let me think... ahhmmm...loyal... kind hearted... trustworthy... honest... and..."

Tasha-" bas bas... tumhe ek hi ladke se shaadi karni h na..."

Kajal( confused)-" haan kyu?"

Tasha-" itne saare characters... ek ladke mei..."

Kajal-" koi toh hoga... jo bina darre mujhse keh de ki..."

They were cut by a voice-" good morning kajal..."

They turned and kajal said-" sachin sir... aap... good morning..."

Sachin smiled looking at tasha and said-" ye..."

Kajal-" ye tasha... new CID officer... and tasha... ye sachin sir h..."

Tasha smiled and said-" good morning sir..."

Sachin-" waise baaki sab kaha h?"

Kajal-" sab crime scene pe gaye h?"

Sachin-" hmmm... aur vivek kaisa h?"

Kajal-" theek h... par aapko kaise pata vivek ke baare mei..."

Sachin's POV-' shit... ye maine kya bol diya...'

Tasha-" haan sir... aapko kaise pata..."

Sachin-" wo actuality... wo.. haan mujhe freddy ne bataaya tha..."

Kajal-" ohhh... achcha sir..how was the mission..."

Sachin's POV-' ye ladki toh mujhe tasha se baat tak nai karne de rahi..."

Kajal-" Sir...''

Sachin came to reality and said-" huh... haan mission kaamyaab raha.."

Tasha-" achcha mai ek baar vivek ko call kar leti hu..."

Kajal(teasingly)-" haa haa... jao.."

Tasha went from their and sachin thought-' mujhe in dono pe nazar rakhni hogi aur apna plan shuru karne ke liye sahi samay chunna hoga...'

Kajal-" sir aap theek h na?"

Sachin came to reality and said-" haan kyu?"

Kajal-" jab se aaye h pareshan se lag rahe h.."

Sachin-" nai mai theek hu..."

Sachin went towards his desk and kajal thought-' sir aise kyu behave kar rahe h... kuch toh baat h...'

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **Sorry for this short update but I promise upcoming ones will be long...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Happy diwali...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys...**

 **Ashi, Drizzle 1640, Duo's girl MAHI, mithi, Daya's lover, saachi, Cute Diksha, Asfa.. sorry agar kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh...**

 **Here we go with the next chapter...**

 **Chapter 10**

 _ **!SHARARAT!**_

 **Next day;**

Tasha was getting ready when a yoginee appeared in her room.

Yoginee-" mam..."

Tasha-" tum... yaha pe... kisi ne dekha toh nai tumhe?"

Yoginee-" nai mam... aapko ek khabar deni thi..."

Tasha-" kya?"

Yoginee-" pata chala h ki ulbatta yahi par h..."

Tasha ( stunned)-" yahi par matlab..."

Yoginee-" matlab aapke aas paas h... aap saawdhan rahiyega..."

Tasha-"shukriya... ab tum jaa sakte ho..."

Yoginee bowed and disappeared.

Tasha-" ulbatta yaha pe... oh no... mujhe vivek ko bataana hoga... "

She got ready and went to bureau along with shreya.

 **At the bureau;**

Tasha was working on her desk but her mind was very much disturbed. She was unable to concentrate and finally she closed the file and rested her head on the chair.

Voice-" kya hua tasha... is everything fine?"

Tasha looked up and saw sachin standing.

She got up and said-" haa sir... sab sahi h..."

Sachin-" subha se pareshaan dikh rahi ho... kya hua?"

Before tasha could reply, kajal came in between and said-" sachin sir..."

Sachin's POV-' phir se aa gayi ye...'

Sachin-" haan kajal bolo..."

Kajal-" sir ek case report hua h... humei crime scene pe chalna h..."

Sachin-" okay... chalein tasha..."

Kajal-" Sir tasha nai..."

Tasha-" kyu?"

Kajal supressed her smile and said-" wo tumhe ACP sir ne ek file di h..."

Shehanded the file and said-" chalein sir..."

Sachin frowned but controlled himself and said-" chalo..."

And they went towards the crime spot.

 **Meanwhile;**

Shreya was searching a file in store room and was murmuring to herself-" pata nai mai yaha kyu aa gayi... saara din kaam kaam aur sirf kaam... upar se ye daya sir... jab bhi mai tasha se baat karne jaati hu beech mei ghus jaate h... unbelievable..."

Voice-" itna yaad karogi mujhe toh mujhe hichkiya aane lagengi..."

Shreya's eyes got widened and she slowly turned and saw daya standing.

Shreya-" daya sir..."

Daya smiled and said-" haan... kisi aur ko expect kar rahi thi... "

Shreya was lost in his eyes for a second but she jerked herself and said-" mai kisi ko bhi kyu expect karungi..."

Daya kept his one hand on the wall blocking her way-" maine kisi aur ka nai... apna poocha tha..."

Shreya got a bit nervous seeing daya so close to her.

Daya gently slided his fingers on her arm and held her hand saying-" ab tum mere baare mei hi baat karogi toh mai toh yahi samjhunga na ki tum mujhe hi expect kar rahi thi.."

Shreya got goosebumps in her body when daya touched her and she closed her eyes nervously.

Daya smiled and kissed her cheek.

With this, shreya came to reality and opened her eyes.

Shreya-" hatiye aap..."

She sided daya and rushed from their.

Daya smiled and said-" I know tumhare andar mere liye feelings h... and you will admit it soon..."

He too went from the store room and they all went towards crime scene except tasha.

 **After sometimes;**

Tasha was busy in the file when she heard a voice-" hey..."

Tasha recognized the voice and said happily-" vivek..."

She looked up and smiled seeing him. She rushed to him and they hugged each other.

Tasha-" kaise ho?"

Vivek smiled and said-" bilkul theek... par tum theek nai lag rahi..."

Tasha-" ab mai bhi theek hu...par tumne bataaya kyu nai ki aaj aaoge..."

Vivek-" maine kajal ko bataaya tha...tumhe phone karna thodi risky tha... tumhari didu..,"

Tasha separated and said-" ohhh... Issliye kajal mujhe yaha chod ke gayi h..."

Vivek-" matlab..."

Tasha-" baaki sab crime scene pe h... aur use pata tha ki tum aa rahe ho... issliye mujhe yaha chod gayi..."

Vivek smiled and said-" kajal bhi na..."

Tasha-" vivek..."

Vivek-" haan..."

Tasha-" tumhe kuch bataana h..."

Vivek sensed that tasha is tensed. He kept his hand on her shoulder and said-" kya hua?"

Tasha told him about ulbatta.

Vivek( shocked)-" what?"

Tasha-" haan vivek... aur shaayad use ye bhi pata chal gaya h ki hum dono ek dusre se pyaar karte h..."

Vivek-" tasha... pata chal gaya h use toh pata chal jaane do... hoga wo taakatwar par humare pyaar ke aage uski taakat kuch nai... and I promise tumhare bhai jojo ko mai sahi salaamat uss ulbatta ki kaid se aazad karunga..."

Tasha hugged him instantly and said-" I love you vivek... I love you very much..."

Vivek hugged her back and said-" I love you too tasha... I love you too..."

 **At the crime scene;**

All were investigating in a jungle and as the jungle was huge, they all divided themselves in team.

Sachin and kajal were investigating together.

They were checking each and every tree when suddenly kajal slipped.

Kajal-" aahhh..."

She sat on the ground holding her leg and screamed in pain.

Sachin came towards her and said-" kya hua kajal?"

Kajal-" aahh... sir pata nai... lagta h haddi mei crack aagaya h...mumma...aahhh..."

Don't know why sachin's heart pierced seeing kajal in pain.

He bend and kajal said-" sir nai..."

Sachin-" dekhne do na... ek minute..."

He touched her ankle and kajal screamed a bit.

Sachin enchanted the mantra in low voice and kajal's pain vanished.

Sachin-" ab theek h..."

Kajal realized that the pain has gone.

Kajal smiled and said-" arrey wah sir... ye toh bilkul theek ho gaya..."

She got up and said-" thank you sir..."

Sachin too smiled... genuinely and said-" ab investigation continue karein?"

Kajal nodded and they continued the investigation.

 **After sometimes in the bureau;**

All entered in the bureau and smiled seeing vivek.

Daya-" arrey vivek tum... kaise ho ab..."

Vivek-"theek hu sir..."

Abhijeet-" tumhe kal hi discharge mila h... ek din toh aaram kar lete..."

Vivek slightly glanced at tasha and said-" nai sir yaha pe mai zyaada sahi feel kar raha hu..."

Kajal noticed his gaze and said-" haa haa pata h..."

Shreya too noticed his gaze and looked at tasha who was blushing slightly. But on looking at shreya, tasha diverted his gaze.

Abhijeet-" okay now everyone... back to work aur haa vivek... zyaada kaam mat karna...okay..."

Vivek-" okay sir..."

All settled to work and shreya went towards tasha.

Shreya-" tasha..."

Tasha-" haan didu..."

Shreya-" cafeteria mei aao... abhi..."

Shreya went on the cafeteria and tasha followed her silently.

They settled their and shreya said-" ab jo mai poochu uska sahi sahi jawaab dena...sirf haa ya na mei..."

Tasha nodded.

Shreya-" kya tum vivek se pyaar karti ho?"

Tasha looked down and said-" haan..."

Shreya-" kya vivek bhi tumse pyaar karta h?"

Tasha-" haan..."

Shreya-" vivek ko pata h tum kaun ho?"

Tasha didn't say anything.

Shreya-" kuch poocha maine..."

Tasha( heavy throat)-" haan..."

Shreya( shocked)-" kya? vivek ko kaise pata chala..."

Tasha told everything to shreya that how vivek came to know about her.

Shreya-" tasha tumhe pata h na ki agar ye baat paristaan mei kisi ko bhi pata chali... toh iska anjaam kya hoga... "

Tasha-" di..."

Shreya( cutting her )-" vivek ko maar denge wo log..."

Tasha gained some courage and said-" aur daya sir ko?"

Shreya's eyes got widened and she said-" tasha..."

Tasha-"maine aaj store room mei dekha tha... kyu nai roka aapne daya sir ko..."

Shreya didn't say anything.

Tasha( teary)-" kya aap daya sir ko like nai karti..."

Shreya avoided her gaze and sai-" tasha hum kisi se pyaar nai kar sakte..."

Tasha-" ye mere sawaal ka jawaab nai hua..."

Shreya got up and said-" mujhe file complete karni h..."

Shreya went and tasha wiped her tears saying-" mujhe mera jawaab mil gaya di..."

 **At night;**

Sachin reached his house and banged his bag on the table.

Suddenly, toomti appeared and said-" kya hua sachin..."

Sachin turned to her angrily and said-" ulbatta... ulbatta naam h mera..."

Toomti smiled and said-" naam mei kya rakhkha h..."

Sachin-" mujhe ye naam pasand nai h...sachin pasand nai h mujhe..."

Toomti-" maine kaha tha ki iski bhaavnaae bahut taakatwar h... par tumne meri baat nai suni..."

Sachin-" toh mujhe kya pata tha ki iski bhaavnae mujhpe haawi hone lagengi..."

Toomti-" ek baat kahu?"

Sachin-" kaho..."

Toomti-" **sachin kajal se pyaar karta h...** "

Sachin-" kya?"

Toomti-" haan par usne kajal ko ye nai bataaya... wo kajal se be intehaan mohobatt karta h..."

Sachin-" issliye... issliye aaj kajal ko aise dekhkar sachin ke dil mei itna dard hua..."

Toomti-" ulbatta..."

Sachin( cutting her)-" lekin ulbatta aisa hone nai dega... kabhi nai..."

Sachin went to his room and toomti said-" kaise samjhau ise ki sachin ki bhaawnao ke aage iski taakat bahut kamzoor h..."

 **Meanwhile;**

Shreya and tasha were having dinner when tasha got a call from vivek.

She looked at shreya and shreya too looked at her.

Tasha picked up the call and said-" haan kajal bolo..."

Vivek understood and said-" kajal... tasha tumhare pyaar ne mera gender change kar diya..."

Tasha smiled and said-" aisa hi samajh lo..."

Vivek-" dinner kiya?"

Tasha-" dinner hi kar rahi hu... tumne dinner kiya kajal..."

Shreya now resumed her dinner and tasha took a sign of relief.

Vivek-"haan maine kar liya..."

Tasha-" and..."

Vivek-" and?"

Tasha-"wo liya?"

Vivek understood that she was asking for medicine but he in order to tease her-" kya?"

Tasha-" arrey wahi jo kaha gaya tha lene ke liye..."

Vivek smiled and said-" kya?"

Tasha-" kajal..."

Vivek-" mai kajal ko kyu lunga..."

Tasha suppressed her smile and said-" tumhe samajh nai aaya..."

Shreya looked at her and she said-" wo file jo ACP sir ne hum dono ko complete karne ko di thi..."

Vivek smiled and said-" tasha...maine medicine le li h... good night... luv u..."

Tasha too smiled and said-" good night... luv u too..( after a pause) kajal..."

They disconnected the call and before she could say anything, she got a call from daya.

Shreya-" ye daya sir ko bhi chain nai h..."

Tasha giggled a bit and shreya picked the call saying-" haan sir kahiye..."

Daya smiled and said-" kal humei date pe jaana h..."

Shreya( shocked)-" what?"

Daya-" arrey gussa na ho... ek case solve karne ke liye humei acting karni hogi... abhi ACP sir ka call aaya tha mujhe... aur unhone mujhe tumhe inform karne ko kaha tha..."

Shreya-" oh... okay..."

Daya-" aur..."

Shreya-" aur?"

Daya smiled and said-" kuch nai... good night..."

Shreya-" good night..."

Shreya disconnected the call and tasha said-" mera ho gaya didu... good night..."

She got up and went without giving her chance to speak.

Shreya( a bit angrily)-" good night..."

She too went towards her room.

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **Hope you all liked the chapter...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys...**

 **Drizzle 1640, Cute Diksha, Duo's girl MAHI, mithi, Daya's fan ashwini, Ashi, Asfa, alisha khan...thank you all. sorry agar kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh...**

 **Here we go with the next chapter...**

 **Chapter 11**

 _ **!SHARARAT!**_

 **Next day;**

A case got reported and sachin, vivek and kajal went towards the crime scene.

They were investigating when sachin thought-' yahi sahi mauka h vivek ko chot pahuchaane ka...'

Sachin smiled evily and enchanted the mantra on vivek and suddenly vivek felt a slight pain near his neck.

Vivek-" aahhh..."

Kajal rushed to him and said-" kya hua vivek..."

Vivek-" pata nai kajal... aah... achanak se..."

Sachin also came there and asked in concern tone-" kya hua... theek ho na..."

Vivek-" sir pata nai... achanak se jalan ho rahi h..."

Kajal saw some mark on his neck and said-" vivek... ye.. ye nishan kaisa..."

Sachin saw the mark and was stunned-' ye kaise ho gaya...maine itna gehra mantra phooka tha aur bas itni si chot... ye ulbatta ke waar ki taakat itni kam kaise ho gayi...'

Kajal-" ek minute... mere paas ointment h..."

She gave him the ointment and vivek aaplied it and they continued the search but sachin was very much disturbed.

Kajal saw this and went towards him saying-" kya hua sir... aap theek toh h?"

Sachin smiled slightly and said-" haan kajal... I'm okay..."

Kajal-" but sir aap disturbed lag rahe h..."

Sachin-" aisa kuch nai h kajal... I'm all okay..."

Kajal smiled and said-" okay sir..."

And they continued the search.

 **After sometimes;**

Trio entered in the bureau and gave the information to ACP sir.

Tasha noticed the ointment on vivek's neck and thought-' ye vivek ko kya ho gaya..'

She saw shreya yet on her desk and thought-' god please didu ko koi kaam aa jaaye...'

On the other hand, shreya was completing a file when daya came towards her.

Daya-" hey..."

Shreya( formally)-" good morning sir..."

Daya-" waise yaad h na aaj ke baare mei..."

Shreya-" kya?"

Daya smiled and said-" arrey aaj humari date h... bhool gayi kya?"

Shreya looked at him shocked and said-" what?"

Daya-" arrey ek case ke silsile mei... remember..."

Shreya remembered their conversation and said-" ohh haa... yaad h mujhe..."

Daya-" toh chalo..."

Shreya-" abhi? abhi toh lunch time bhi nai hua h sir..."

Daya-" mujhe pata h... mujhe tumse case ke baare mei discuss karna h... issliye cafeteria chalo..."

Shreya-" yaha par bhi toh discuss kar sakte h..."

Daya-" agar yaha par discuss kar sakta... toh phir mai cafeteria chalne ko kyu kehta..."

Shreya was about to say something but daya said-" ab chalo cafeteria... bina kisi argument ke..."

Shreya followed him silently and tasha saw this and thought-' thank you daya sir...'

Tasha went towards vivek and said-" vivek..."

Vivek looked at her and said-" haan tashu..."

Tasha glared him and said-" vivek... mera naam tasha h..."

Vivek smiled and said-" baakiyo ke liye... mere liye toh meri princess tashu..."

Tasha blushed a bit and said-" kya vivek... achcha tumhare neck pe kya hua?"

Vivek showed her the mark and said- " pata nai yaar achanak se jalan hone lagi thi... thank god ki kajal ke paas ointment tha..."

Tasha saw the mark and thought-" ye kaise ho sakta h... nai pehle mujhe confirm kar lena chahiye...'

Vivek saw her lost and said-" kaha kho gayi?"

Tasha came to reality and said-" nai... kahi nai...ab theek ho na tum..."

Vivek-" haan... waise tashu... aaj daya sir aur shreya ka dinner date ka plan h... so..."

Tasha smiled as she got his meaning and said-" 8pm at your house..."

Saying this, she went towards her desk and vivek smiled.

 **In the evening;**

Kajal was driving back towards her house when her car suddenly stopped.

Kajal-" oh no... ab ise kya hua?"

She got down to repair her car when suddenly a car came in front of her.

She didn't see the person but thought-' ab ye kaun h... kahi koi gunda badmaash toh nai...'

She took out her gun and saw that the person opened his car door and was coming towards her. She was unable to see the face as it was blocked by the bonnet.

The person came more close and she immediately pointed her gun towards him saying-" hands up!"

The person was stunned and he said-" arrey kajal... mai hu..."

Kajal took a sign of relief seeing the person and said-" oh... toh aap h sachin sir.."

Sachin smiled and said-" haan mai hu... I know tumne kisi gunde ko expect kiya hoga but..."

Kajal too smiled and said-" kya sir.."

Sachin-" car ko kya hua?"

Kajal-" kharaab ho gayi h.., samajh nai aa raha ki kya ho gaya..."

Sachin-" aahmmm... toh chalo mai tumhe ghar drop kar deta hu..."

Kajal-" par sir... meri car..."

Sachin-" don't worry... mai call karke bol deta hu.. car tow ho jaegi..."

Kajal-" thank you sir..."

She took her bag and phone from in her car and sat in sachin's car.

Sachin started the car and kajal said-" thank you sir..."

Sachin smiled and said-" kisliye..."

Kajal-" sir aap bahut achche h.. I mean aap humesha doosro ki madad karte h... ek baat kahu sir?"

Sachin-" haan kaho..."

Kajal-" bura mat maaniyega..."

Sachin-" nai maanunga... pakka..."

Kajal smiled slyly and said-" I really like your nature..."

Sachin too smiled and said-" thank you kajal..."

Kajal extended her hand and said-" so... friends?"

Sachin put his hand on hers and said-" friends..."

They shook hands while smiling and after sometimes, kajal's house came.

Kajal-" sir... andar aaiye na..."

Sachin-" phir kabhi kajal... pakka..."

Kajal-" okay sir... bye..."

Sachin smiled and said-' bye..."

Kajal got down the car and sachin thought-' ye mujhe ho kya raha h... pehle mai vivek pe poori tarah se waar nai kar paaya aur ab... ab kajal se dosti... ulbatta ke upar sachin bahut haavi ho raha h... mujhe ise rokna hoga...'

Thinking this, he drove to his house.

 **Meanwhile;**

Tasha was in her room when her yoginee appeared.

Tasha-" kuch pata chala..."

Yoginee-" mam aapka shaq sahi tha... wo waar ulbatta ne hi kiya h..."

Tasha( tensed)-" kya... nai... mujhe use jaldi se heal karna hoga..."

Yoginee-" mam agar aap aisa karengi... toh aap paristaan ke saare rules tod dengi..."

Tasha wiped her tears and said-" mujhe pata h.. par iss samay vivek ko theek karna h... aur tum iss baat ka dhyaan rakhkhoge ki mummy aur didu ko kuch na pata chalein..."

Yoginee-" ji mam... aap befikra rahiye... aapke jaate hi mai aapka dummy yaha rakh dunga..."

Tasha-" theek h... filhaal tum jaa sakte ho..."

Yoginee bowed and disappeared and tasha thought-' mujhe ye karna hi hoga..."

 **After sometimes;**

Dareya were in the restaurant and after gathering all the information, they were having dinner.

Daya-" shreya..."

Shreya-" yes sir..."

Daya-" tum na... aaj bahut beautiful lag rahi ho..."

Shreya glared him and said-" matlab..."

Daya smiled and said-" matlab aaj pehli baar tumhe saree mei dekha h na... issliye socha thodi tareef kar du..."

Shreya rolled her eyes and said-" thanks..."

Daya-" waise mai kaisa lag raha hu aaj..."

Shreya gave him a look and said-" khaana khaiye..."

Daya smiled and they continued their dinner.

After the dinner, they came out of the restaurant and shreya said-" humei ACP sir ko inform kar dena chahiye..."

Daya-" haan... mai ghar jaate hi unhe call kar dunga..."

Shreya nodded and she spot something saying-" sir..."

Daya-" kya hua..."

Shreya-" sir wo... wo bachcha..."

Daya looked at the direction where shreya pointed and saw a kid sitting in the middle of the road. At the same time,he saw a truck arriving at full speed.

Shreya's POV-' abhi mantra bol ke truck ko rokti hu... _shring bring..._ '

But to her surprise, daya instantly ran and saved the kid and in the process, his arm got injured.

Shreya( screaming)-" daya sir..."

She ran towards him and said-" aap theek h na sir..."

Suddenly, a woman came their saying-" aarush..."

Shreya-" ye aapka bachcha h..."

Woman nodded and before she could say anything, shreya said-" samhaal ke nai rakh sakti ise aap... abhi truck ke neeche aa jaata toh... aur agar inhe aapke bachche ko bachate samay kuch ho jaata toh..."

Woman-" maaf kar dijiye mujhe... wo khelte khelte kab yaha aa gaya... pata hi nai chala..."

Shreya was about to say something but daya said-" koi baat nai... ye lijiye..."

Woman took the kid and went saying thank you.

Shreya looked at daya's arm and said-" chaliye..."

Daya-" kaha?"

Shreya-" car mei..."

They went in the car and shreya took out the first aid kit.

Daya-" shreya iski..."

Shreya (cutting him)-" bilkul chup..."

Shreya did the dressing and after that daya said-" thanks..."

Shreya smiled a bit and said-" you're welcome..."

Daya-" chalo... kam se kam smile toh kiya.."

Dareya smiled to each other and daya started the car.

Shreya- " sir mai..."

Daya( cutting her)-" aati h car chalane..."

Shreya shook her head and daya smiled saying-" mai theek hu ab... I can drive..."

Saying this, he started the car

 **Meanwhile;**

Vivesha had their dinner and were talking casually when tasha felt that vivek was feeling uneasy.

Tasha-" kya hua vivek..."

Vivek-" pata nai tasha... subha toh bas gardan mei jalan ho rahi thi... par ab toh haath pe bhi jal raha h... ointment lagaya... but..."

Tasha-" don't worry... theek ho jaega..."

Vivek-" hmmm.. mai coffee laata hu... okay..."

He turned to go but tasha instantly hugged him from back.

Vivek smiled and said-" tashu..."

Tasha turned him and said-" I love you vivek..."

Vivek cupped her face and said-" I love you too..."

Tasha leaned closer to him and kissed him. This was unexpected for vivek and he was standing like statue... not knowing how to react. Here, tasha was kissing him too couldn't control himself and kissed her back with same passion.

They separated and tasha hugged him tightly and kissed on his wound.

Vivek slightly maoned with pain and pleasure and said-" tashu..."

Tasha-" vivek please... jo ho raha h use hone do... Just don't stop this..."

Vivek lost his control and pushed her against the wall saying-" then get ready to be mine... completely..."

Saying this, he started kissing her neck wildly and tasha closed her eyes feeling him. His hands were busy exploring her body and tasha was caressing his back.

Vivek picked her up and took her towards the room. He laid her on bed and leaned to her saying-" tashu..."

Tasha-" hmmm..."

Vivek kissed her hand and said-" hum kuch galat toh nai kar rahe na..."

Tasha-" nai vivek... ye galat ho hi nai sakta... "

Vivek leaned and they kissed each other passionately. Slowly, vivek removed their clothes and kissed her on her personal parts. Tasha hugged him tightly and she started kissing his neck and shoulder.

They both were completely lost in each other and after sometimes, vivek came facing her and said-" ready to be mine..."

Tasha opened her eyes and said-" yes..."

Vivek kissed her and entered her. A drop of tear escaped her eyes and a voice came in her mind-' humara aur insaano ka mel nai ho sakta...'

Tasha's POV-' ho sakta h... zaroor ho sakta h..."

They reached the climax and slept peacefully in each other's arms.

 **Next morning;**

Tasha entered in her house wearing track suit and saw shreya standing.

Tasha-" morning didu..."

Shreya-" kaha thi raat bhar?"

Tasha-" didu... mai abhi jog se aa rahi hu..."

Shreya( yelling)-" jhoot... saaf jhoot... tumhe kya lagta h ki mai tumhare aur tumhare dummy mei fark nai jaan paungi.."

Tasha-" didu... wo..."

Shreya saw a mark on her neck and said-" tasha... kal raat kya hua... kaha thi tum... aur ye nishaan... kya h ye..."

Tasha (sobbing)-" mai... wo.. vivek ke saath thi..."

Shreya( shocked)-" tasha... kya tumhare aur vivek ke beech kuch..."

Tasha nodded.

Shreya slapped her and said-" kyu kiya aisa..."

Tasha was stunned for a second but she controlled herself and told everything that why she did this.

Shreya-" tasha... bas... ab hum aur yaha nai ruk sakte... hum abhi paristaan waapas jaa rahe h..."

Tasha-" par didu mai vivek se bahut pyaar karti hu..."

Shreya-"koi argument nai..."

She enchanted the mantra and in a blink,they reached paristaan.

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **So... now what...kaise badhegi vivesha aur dareya ki love story...**

 **Stay tuned to know...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Loved you all a lots...;-)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys...**

 **alisha khan, mithi, sweety, Duo's girl MAHI, Daya's fan ashwini, Cute Diksha, Asha, Ashi, ayanavadg... thank you all. sorry agar kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh...**

 **Here we go with the next chapter...**

 **Chapter 12**

 _ **!SHARARAT!**_

 **Continued from previous;**

Vivek was working on his desk but his mind was very much disturbed. He was constantly looking at the clock and then at the door.

Vivek's POV-' ye tasha abhi tak aayi kyu nai.. na hi phone utha rahi h aur na hi message ka reply kar rahi h... kahi shreya ne kuch...'

His thoughts were disturbed by the voice.

Voice-" kya baat h vivek?"

Vivek looked up and saw daya standing.

Vivek-" kuch nai sir.. bas wo file..."

Daya looked at him keenly and said-" jhoot bol rahe ho na.."

Vivek lowered his gaze.

Daya-" I know tum tasha ka wait kar rahe ho.. actually sach kahu toh mai bhi shreya ka wait kar raha hu.. pata nai kya hua h... maine call bhi kiya tha par koi response nai.."

Vivek looked at him and said- " Sir mujhe aapko kuch bataana h.."

Daya-" kya?"

Vivek-" sir tasha aur shreya pariya h.."

Daya smiled and said-" haan I know... dono sach mei pari jaisi lagti h..."

Vivek-" nai sir.. real waali pari.. inke paas magical powers h.."

Daya looked at him confused and said-" matlab kya h tumhara?"

Vivek-" sir aap meri baat dhyaan se suniye.."

Vivek told everything to daya about tasha and shreya and daya was utterly shocked.

Daya-" what?"

Vivek-" haan sir... aur mujhe bahut darr lag raha h sir... kahi shreya ne...'

Daya( cutting him)-" wo aisa kuch nai karegi vivek.. bhale hi shreya strict h... but she is kind at heart... tum tension mat lo.. "

Vivek-" sir kya aap mujhe do ghante ki leave de sakte h?"

Daya smiled and said- " theek h.. par jaldi aana.."

Vivek nodded and went from their unknowingly two persons were listening to their conversation.

 **At Tasha's house;**

Vivek reached their and was stunned to see the door opened.

Vivek-" ye darwaaza kaise khula h?"

Vivek went in carefully and saw the house empty.

Vivek-" koi h nai kya...( yelling) tasha... shreya... tasha..."

No response came.

Vivek( tensed)-" hey bhagwaan... ye tasha aur shreya kaha kaha h.. kahi unhe kuch.."

Voice-" wo bilkul sahi salaamat h.."

Vivek turned towards the voice and saw an elf.

Vivek-" tum.."

Elf-" mai yoginee hu tasha mam ka.."

Vivek-" tasha kaha h?"

Elf-" sir wo..." And he told wjat happened in the morning.

Vivek ( shocked)-" kya? aisa kaise ho sakta h.. shreya aise kaise kar sakti h...nai wo tasha ko mujhse door nai le jaa sakti.. nai ke ja sakti..."

Vivek sat on his knees and started sobbing silently.

Suddenly someone put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw daya, sachin and kajal standing.

He immediately wiped his tears and got up.

Vivek-" aap log?"

Kajal-" humne sab sun liya h vivek.."

Sachin-" haan vivek.. tum tension mat lo.. sab sahi ho jaega.."

Vivek-" kaise sir? I mean wo dono paristaan waapas chali gayi h.. aur wo waapas nai aaengi.."

Daya-" wo nai aaengi toh kya hua vivek.. hum toh waha jaa sakte h na.."

Kajal-" kaise sir... "

Vivek-" koi toh raasta hoga?"

Elf smiled and said-" mai aap logo ko waha tak le jaunga.."

All looked at him and sachin said-" tum.. par ye toh tumhare rules ke khilaaf h.."

He bit his tongue on realising what he said.

Kajal-" sir aapko kaise pata ?"

Sachin composed himself and said-" actually mujhe pehle se pata tha ki tasha ek pari h.. aur maine use ek baar ye kehte hue suna tha.."

Elf-" maana ki ye mere rules ke khilaaf h.. par sir.. mai jaanta hu ki vivek sir aur tasha mam ek dusre se bahut pyaar karte h.. aur elf pyaar karne waalo ki madad zaroor karta h... bhale hi uske rules break ho.."

Vivek hugged the elf and said-" thank you.."

Elf smiled and said-" welcome sir.."

Kajal-" but sir.. hum bina ACP sir ko inform kiye.."

Elf-" uski koi zarurat nai hogi.. kyunki jab tak insaan paristaan mei rehte h.. unke liye yaha ka waqt than jaata h toh chalein?"

Sachin's POV-' achcha hi h mai paristaan jaa raha hu.. waha pe vivek bhi hoga aur ab uspe waar karne mei koi chook nai hogi..'

They all nodded and elf enchanted the mantra.

 **In paristaan;**

Tasha was sitting on the bench present their when shreya came to her.

Shreya-" tasha.."

Tasha ( cutting her)-" didu please.. mujhe akele rehne do.."

Shreya sat beside her and said-" mai jaanti hu tum mujhse naraaz ho tasha.. par maine jo kiya tumhare aur vivek ke bhale ke liye kiya h.."

Tasha looked at her and said-" didu please.. mujhe abhi koi baat nai karni h.. aap jao.."

Shreya signed and went from their.

Tasha remembered the moments he spend with vivek... their first meet.. their friendship... vivek's care for her... their closeness and her eyes got wet remembering those memories.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Tasha-" didu please jao yaha se.."

Voice-" tashu.."

Tasha's eyes got widened as she recognized the voice.

She turned back and was stunned to see HIM.

Tasha got up and said-" vivek.."

Vivek smiled through tears and said-" haa tashu.. vivek.. tumhara vivek..."

Tasha couldn't believe her eyes and she was rubbing it to confirm that he was real.

Tasha-" par tum yaha.. kaise...I mean..."

He came towards her and held her hand saying-" tumhe lene aaya hu.. apna banaane aaya hu zindagi bhar ke liye.. I love you tashu..."

Tasha hugged him and said-" I love you too vivek.."

Vivek hugged him back...

 _ **Tu heer meri.. tu jism mera...**_

 _ **Mai raanjha hu... libaas tera..**_

 _ **Tu heer meri... tu jism mera...**_

 _ **Mai ranjhaa hu... libaas tera...**_

 _ **Aa yun kareeb tu...**_

 _ **Chu lu mai teri ruh...**_

 _ **Bin tere mai hu benishaan...**_

 _ **Samundar mai kinaara tu... jo bikhru mai sahaara tu..**_

 _ **Samundar mai kinaara tu... jo bikhru mai sahaara tu..**_

They parted from hug and tasha said-" par tum yaha aaye kaise?"

Vivek told how the elf helped them to come here.

Tasha-" matlab daya sir, sachin sir aur kajal bhi yaha pe h.."

Vivek nodded and said-" ab tumhe chinta karne ki koi zarurat nai h tashu.. humei ek hone se koi nai rok sakta.."

Tasha nodded and they again hugged each other.

 **Meanwhile;**

Sachin and kajal were just walking in a garden present their and kajal said-" sir kitni beautiful jagah h na ye.."

Sachin smiled a bit and said-" haan.."

Kajal-" ek baat kahu sir.. kisi ko bataiyega mat.."

Sachin-" nai bataunga.."

Kajal-" actually sir mai bachpan mei sochti ki jab badi ho jaungi toh aisi hi kisi paristaan mei rahungi.. maine toh ek baar internet pe search bhi kiya tha.. how to reach paristaan."

Sachin laughed at this.

Kajal-" aap hans rahe h.."

Sachin controlled his laugh and said-" tum bhi na kajal.. ye bhi koi search karne ki baat hui.."

Kajal turned to other side in anger.

Sachin-" lagta h koi naraaz h.."

No response.

Sachin looked here and there and picked up a beautiful pink colored flower and came facing her.

He forwarded the flower to her and said-" sorry.."

Kajal's anger vanished seeing the flower.

She took the flower and said-" iss phool ki wajah se aapko maafi mil rahi h..."

Sachin smiled a bit but his mind jerked-' whats happening to me... ye nai hona chahiye. Mujhe apna maksad nai bhoolna chahiye aur kajal.. nai mai use mere maksad ke beech nai aane dunga.. ulbatta ko sachin ko rokna hi hoga..'

Kajal-" kya hua sir?"

Sachin came out of his thoughts and said-" nai... kuch nai.."

Kajal smiled and said-" thank you sir.."

Sachin too smiled and they continued walking.

 **Meanwhile;**

Shreya was standing near a waterfall and was engrossed in her thoughts when she heard a voice-" shreya.."

Shreya turned and was stunned seeing daya.

Shreya-" daya sir.. aap yaha..I mean..."

Daya smiled and said-" batata hu..."

And he told everything to her.

Shreya-" jab aapko sab pata chal chuka h.. toh ye bhi pata chal chuka hoga ki humara aur insaano ka mel nai ho sakta h.. toh behtar hoga ki aap aur vivek waapas chale jaaye.."

Daya-" na toh mai waapas jaunga aur na hi vivek ko waapas le jaaunga... vivek yaha tasha ko lene aaya h.. aur mai..( he came closer to her) tumhe.."

Shreya looked at him surprised.

Daya-" haan shreya... I LOVE YOU..."

Shreya was too shocked to react.

Daya-" aur mai jaanta hu ki tum bhi.."

Shreya ( cutting him)-" nai.. mai aapse pyaar nai karti.."

Daya-" jhoot bol rahi ho tum.."

Shreya-"mai sach keh rahi hu.."

Daya-" safed jhoot.."

Shreya yelled a bit-" nai.."

Daya-" theek h.. toh phir mere jeene ka kya fayida.. and I know ki agar tum mujhse pyaar nai karti.., toh iss baat se fark nai padega.."

Shreya was confused but became shocked on seeing daya approaching towards the end of the fall.

Daya turned back to her and said-" good bye shreya..."

...

...

...

...

 _ **CLIFF...HANGER...**_

 _ ***...***_

 **So... now what.. hope you all liked the chapter...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots...;-)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone…**

 **Daya's fan ashwini, love-DAYA, Princess Season, Duo's girl MAHI, anayavadg, mithi, Ashi, Cute Diksha, aliskha khan, lolbit…..Thank you all… sorry agar kisi ka naam bhool agyi toh…**

 **Here we go with the next chapter…**

 **Chapter 13**

 _ **!SHARARAT!**_

 **Continued from the previous;**

Daya was at the end of the cliff when shreya ran and pulled him towards her.

She held his cpllar and said angrily-" samajhte kya h aap apne aapko haan… humesha apne mann ki karni rehti h… agar aap uss cliff se kudenge toh marr jaenge… pata h na aapko…"

Daya-" so what sheya… marr jaunga toh marr jaunga… tumhe kya.. haan…"

Shreya-" bahut kuch h mujhe samjhe aap…"

Daya-" really… par kyu…"

Shreya (yelling)-" **mai aapse pyaar kati hu…** don't you get it…"

Daya smiled and said-" kya kaha tumne…"

Shreya (teary)-" wahi jo aapne suna.. wahi jo aap sunna chahte h… mai aapse bahut pyaar karti hu… bahut.."

Daya instantly hugged her and shreya too hugged him.

Daya-" I knew it shreya… I knew it… "

She separated and said-" I'm sorry… par hum saath nai ho sakte…"

Daya-" kyu nai shreya… aisi kaun si wajah h…"

Shreya-" daya sir aap nai jaante… agar yaha pe kisi ko bhi pata chal gaya humare baare mei… toh maar daalenge aapko…aur mai nai chahti ki aisa kuch bhi ho…"

Daya held her shoulder and said-" koi toh raasta hoga… kuch toh…"

Shreya( teary)-" koi raasta nai h…"

Daya-" toh hum sab waapas chal chalte h…"

Shreya-" ye bhi possible nai h…"

Daya-" kyu?"

Voice-" kyunki humei ijaazat leni hogi…"

Dareya turned and saw vivesha and sajel standing.

Daya-" kaisi ijaazat…"

Tasha-" hum logo ko ijaazat leni hoti h paristaan se baahar jaane ki… aur agar humare paas koi solid reason nai hota… to wo humei jaane nai dete h…"

Kajal-" haan toh tum dono keh do… ki tumhare bhai jojo ko dhundhna h…"

Shreya-" keh toh sakte h… lekin phir wo humei ek time span denge…"

Vivek-" time span…"

Tasha-" haan… aur agar utne time mei hum nai aaye… toh wo jaadu se humi waapas le aaenge… aur phir humei kabhi bhi nai jaane denge…"

Sachin-" toh hum log yaha ruk jaate h.."

Kajal-" haa ye bhi ho sakta h… waise bhi bahut achchi jagah h.."

Shreya-" par agar unhe ye pata chal gaya ki yaha insaan h toh…"

Vivek-" toh maar daalenge humei… h na.."

Tasha looked at him teary eyed.

Daya-" yaar ye toh chakravyuh ho gaya…"

Shreya-" sahi kaha aapne.. issiliye keh rahi hu… chale jaiye yaha se…"

Kajal-" nai shreya… hum yaha se nai jaenge… jab tak hum sab theek nai kar denge… koi yaha se nai jaage…"

Sachin smiled and thought-' sahi kaha kajal ne… ab mai yaha ke logo ko vivek aur daya sir ke baare mei bata dunga… wo inhe maar daalenge aur mera raasta saaf…'

Suddenly, the yoginee appeared and said-" mam…"

Tasha-" kya hua?"

Yoginee-" aap log yaha se kisi safe jagah pe chale jaiye… shaayad kisi ko pata chal gaya h ki yaha insaan h…"

Shreya-" kya… par hum jaaye kaha?"

Tasha-" kyu na hum granny ke yaha chalein?"

Daya-" granny?"

Tasha-" haan… humari nani… wo jagah humare liye safe h…"

Vivek-" theek h fir… chalo…"

Shreya enchanted the mantra and all reached the granny's house.

Granny welcomed them all and after listening to the whole story, she said-" tum dono ne galti toh ki h… 4 4 rule tode h paristaan ke…"

Tasha-" jaante h granny… par aap hi ne toh ek baar kaha tha… ki pyaar bas ho jaata h…"

Shreya-" haa granny… ab humei bhi ho gaya… toh ismei humari kya galti.."

Vivek-" graany please humari madad kariye… '

Daya-" haan granny… koi toh tarika hoga na..."

Granny signed and said-" hmmm… theek h… mai kuch sochti hu… waada nai kar sakti… par mai poori koshish karungi ki tum dono ko apna pyaar mil jaaye.."

Shreya and tasha hugged her and said-" thank you granny…"

Granny smiled and said-" achcha ab tum log kuch kha lo… aur thoda aaram karo…"

They all nodded and after having lunch, they went to have a power nap.

 **AT 3:00 PM;**

Vivek was not feeling sleepy and so he went in the lawn and settled on the bench present there.

He was engrossed in his thoughts when a voice came-" yaha akele kya kar rahe ho?"

He turned back and saw tasha standing with two coffee mugs. She forwarded one to him and he took it. Tasha sat beside him.

Vivek-" kuch nai… bas dekh raha tha ki ye jagah kitni khoobsurat h…"

Tasha smiled and said-" wo toh h…"

Vivek too smiled and said-" haa toh mai soch raha tha ki jab humari shaadi ho jaegi… toh kyu na hum apna honeymoon banane… yahi aaye…"

Tasha blushed a bit and said-" kya vivek.."

Vivek-" kya yaar… I mean kisi ko pata bhi nai chalega… aur humara honeymoon bhi ho jaega… what say…"

Tasha too smiled and said-" idea bura nai h…"

Vivek held her hand and said-" tasha… humari shaadi hogi na?"

Tasha-" vivek… tum ye keh rahe ho… I mean you are so positive… aur tum hi aisi baat kar rahe ho…"

Vivek-" haan tasha… mai positive hi hu… par jab tum chali gayi thi… achanak se… bina kuch bataaya… literally mujhe aisa laga tha ki meri zindagi mujhse chali gayi h… agar mai tumse nai mil paata… toh pata nai kya kar baithta… shaayad khud ko maa.."

Tasha instantly kept her hand on his mouth and said-" khabardaar vivek… aisa kabhi sochna bhi mat… please…"

Vivek put her hand down and said-" I love you tasha…"

Tasha hugged him and said-" I love you too…"

Vivek hugged her back.

 **Meanwhile;**

Shreya was lying on her bed when someone knocked the door.

She got up and said-" iss samay kaun hoga?"

She opened the door but saw no one.

Shreya-" kaun h…"

Suddenly someone placed a hand on his mouth and pulled her inside the room. Before she could understand, the person locked the door.

Shreya-" mmm… mmmm…."

Voice-" arrey ek minute… mai hu…"

Shreya recognized the person and he let her mouth.

Shreya-" aap yaha kya kar rahe h daya sir…"

Daya-" tumse milne aaya hu… aur ye daya sir kya laga rakhkha h… daya kaho na… mujhe achcha lagega…"

Shreya blushed a bit and said-" kya daya sir…"

Daya held her waist and pulled her saying-" phir daya sir…"

Shreya smiled but suddenly her granny called her.

Shreya-" daya sir chodiye… granny bula rahi h…"

Daya-" nai… pehle mujhe mere naam se bulao.."

Granny-" shreya…"

Shreya-" ayi granny… daya sir…"

Daya-" shreya…"

Shreya smiled and said-" okay daya… ab toh chod dijiya na…"

Daya kissed her forehead and said-" okay shreya…"

He left her. Shreya instantly kissed his cheek and ran from there. Daya touched his cheek and smiled to himself.

 **At night;**

After having dinner, everyone went to sleep and at that time kajal, without making any noise, stepped out of the house.

She crossed the main gate when she heard a voice-" kajal…"

She recognized the voice and turned back saying while stammering-" h.. haa.. sa.. sachin sir…"

Sachin came towards her and said-" itni raat mei yaha kya kar rahi ho…"

Kajal-" uhmmm… wo… mai.. nai.. kuch bhi toh nai…"

Sachin glared her and said-" really…"

Kajal smiled slyly and said-" wo mai thoda walk karne ki soch rahi thi… I mean itni khoobsurat jagah h ye… so… issliye…"

Sachin-" kajal… mujhe granny ne bataaya h… ye jagah bahut khatarnaak bhi h… it's not safe to go alone…"

Kajal-" toh aap bhi chaliye na…"

Sachin-" par…"

Kajal-" sir… hum CID officers h… remember… koi bhi khatre ka saamna kar lenge…"

Sachin smiled and said-" achcha theek h chalo…"

Kajal smiled widely and they went for a walk nearby while talking casually.

Suddenly, kajal felt as if someone was spying them.

Kajal-" sir.."

Sachin-" haan…"

Kajal looked around and said-" sir mujhe aisa lag raha h ki koi humpar nazar rakh raha h…"

Sachin-" tumhara wehem hoga…"

Kajal-" nai sir… koi toh h yaha par…"

Sachin-" achcha tum ruko… mai dekhta hu…"

Kajal nodded and sachin went from there.

Kajal stood there for a minute or two and suddenly she heard wolf's voice.

Kajal (scared)-" oh god… wolf…"

The voices became louder and she said fearfully-" sachin sir sahi keh rahe the… ye jagah bahut khatarnaak h…"

She was stepping back when someone put a hand on her shoulder.

Kajal screamed and turned.

Sachin-" kajal mai hu… kya hua tumhe…"

Kajal instantly hugged him and said-" thank god sir aap aa gaye… mai bahut darr gayi thi…"

Sachin was stunned for a sec but he too hugged her back. A different feeling emerged in their hearts and they were feeling sooth in the hug.

Kajal realized the situation and she separated saying-" sorry sir… wo actually…"

She couldn't complete the sentence as she was unable to understand what to say.

Sachin smiled and said-" it's okay kajal… ab chalein yaha se…"

Kajal nodded and they headed back to the house.

Kajal's POV-" ye kya ho gaya tha achanak se mujhe… lagta h jaise mai khud hi unki taraf attract ho rahi hu… aisa toh nai hona chahiye na…( she slightly glanced sachin) ya phir shaayad ye ho gaya h…'

Sachin's POV-' kyu mai sachin ko rok nai paa raha hu… aur ye kajal… na chaahte hue bhi mai kyu iske baare mei soch raha hu… kuch samajh nai aa raha ki kya ho raha h mere saath…'

They reached the house and after bidding good night, they went to sleep.

….

….

….

….

 ***…***

 **Hope you all liked the chapter…**

 **Happy navratri everyone…**

 **Take care and stay safe…**

 **Love you all a lots… ;-)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone…**

 **Guest, mithi, ashi, Duo's girl MAHI, Cute diksha, Daya's fan ashwini, Shruti381…..Thank you all… sorry agar kisi ka naam bhool agyi toh…**

 **Here we go with the next chapter… its short, filler and basically sagel based**

 **Chapter 14**

 _ **!SHARARAT!**_

 **Next day;**

All were having breakfast when granny came and said-" shreya…"

Shreya-" ji granny…"

Granny-" maine tumhari mummy ko bata diya h ki tum yaha pe ho…"

Tasha-" granny… aapne mummy ko sab bata diya?"

Granny-" nai tasha… bas itna bataaya h ki ki tum dono yaha ho aur kuch dino tak yahi rahogi…"

Shreya-" toh mummy ne kya kaha…"

Granny-" kuch nai… ab tum log breakfast karo… mai aati hu…"

The granny went and tasha said-" didu… agar mummy ko sab pata chal gaya toh…"

Before shreya could say anything, daya said-" tum log chinta mat karo… sab sahi ho jaega…"

Vivek-" haan… bas koi raasta mil jaaye…."

Sachin was lost in his thoughts when kajal nudged him saying in low voice-" kya hua sir…"

Sachin came to reality and said in same tone-" nai… kuch nai kajal…"

Kajal-" pakka na sir… aap tensed lag rahe h…"

Sachin smiled a bit and said-" nai kajal… mai bilkul theek hu…"

Kajal too smiled and said-" agar koi problem hogi toh aap bata sakte h…"

Sachin looked at her and they shared a cute eye lock…

 _ **O re piya… o re piya…  
O re piya….o re piya…  
O re piya… o re piya…**_

 _ **Udne laga kyu mann baawla re…  
Aaya kaha se… ye hausla re…**_

 _ **O re piya… o re piya…  
O re piya….o re piya…  
O re piya… o re piya…**_

Kajal came out of the eye lock first and she looked down.

Sachin too looked away and said-" thank you.."

Kajal blushed a bit and said-" welcome sir…"

They continued their breakfast.

After breakfast, sachin went to his room and tried to connect with toomti.

Sachin-" toomti… kya tum mujhe sun sakti ho…"

Toomti-" haan sachin… matlab ulbatta… kya hua…"

Sachin-" ab meri baat dhyaan se suno…"

Sachin said something to toomti after listening to which, she was shocked.

Toomti-" par ulbatta ye…"

Sachin-" jaisa mai keh raha hu… waisa hi karo…"

Toomti-" par tum ye kyu kar rahe ho…"

Sachin smiled and said-" kyunki mjhe mera pyaar chahiye…"

Toomti-" kya tumhe…"

Sachin-" haan… ab mai jaata hu… aur dhyaan rahe.. ye kaam aaj ke aaj ho jaana chahiye…"

Toomti-" theek h…"

Sachin turned and was stunned to see kajal.

Sachin-" kajal… tum yaha… wo mai.."

Kajal (confused)-" sir aap kaun se kaam ke baare mei keh rahe the…"

Sachin's POV-' matlab isne poori baat nai suni…'

Sachin-" wo mai keh raha the ki jald se jald ye kaam ho jaaye… phir humei waapas mumbaibhi toh jaana h…"

Kajal-" haan sir… wo toh h…waise sir… ek baat poochu…"

Sachin-" haan poocho…"

Kajal said hesitantly-" sir.. aapko kabhi kisi se pyaar hua h…"

Sachin smiled and said-" haan hua h… ek pari se…"

Kajal-" pari? Matlab aapko paristaan mei koi mil gayi h kya…"

Sachin-" aisa hi samajh lo…"

Kajal became a bit sad and said-" kaun sir…"

Sachin-" abhi nai… waqt aane pe bataunga…"

Kajal-" okay sir.."

Saying this, she went and sachin thought-' bas ye kaam ho jaaye… phir mai apna plan shuru karunga…'

 **After sometimes;**

The granny returned while screaming-" shreya… tasha… jaldi aao sab…"

They all came towards her and vivek said-" kya hua granny…"

Granny-" tum sab yaha se niklo…"

Daya-" par kyu?"

Granny-" kuch log iss ghar ki taraf aa rahe h.. agar unhone tum logo ko dekh liya toh…"

Shreya-" par granny hum jaaye kaha?"

Granny-" paas mei hi ek jungle h… tum log waha chup jao…"

Tasha-" theek h granny… aap ye rakhiye…(giving her mobile)"

Granny took it and said-" theek h.. jaise hi wo log chale jaenge… mai tum logo ko bata dungi…"

Kajal-" thank you granny…"

They all rushed towards the jungle.

 **After sometimes;**

They reached in the middle of the jungle when tasha said while panting-" mai aur nai bhaag sakti…"

Daya-" haa toh theek h… hum log yahi rest karte h…"

Shreya-" nai daya… ye jungle bahut khatarnaak h.."

Vivek-" haan.. granny ne kaha tha ki yaha kabhi bhi kuch bhi ho sakta h…"

No sooner did vivek say this, than they all heard a shriek. They turned and saw kajal lying on the floor unconscious.

Tasha saw a snake near her and it was going back.

Tasha-" oh god… shreya ise toh…"

Shreya-" ye saap…"

Vivek-" tasha… shreya… jaldi se kajal ko hosh mei lao…"

Tasha (teray)-" ye humse nai hoga vivek…"

Daya-" par kyu?"

Shreya-" kyunki ye bahut khatarnnaak saap h… humare mantra ka iske zeher pe koi asar nai hoga…"

Vivek tried to suck the blood in order to cure kajal but tasha stopped him saying tearly-" nai vivek… ais mat karo… warna tum bhi…" she couldn't complete her sentence.

Vivek-" toh kya kare hum… aise hi ise marne ko chod de…"

Sachin's POV-' mujhe ye karna hoga… mujhe kajal ko bachana hoga…'

Shreya-" iska bas ek raasta h… ul…"

Shreya was unable to complete her sentence as sachin went towards kajal and started enchanting a mantra.

Tasha and shreya were utterly shocked and so were daya and vivek.

After a minute or so, kajal regained the consciousness and sachin helped her to get up.

Kajal saw everyone looking at sachin with shocked expression.

Kajal-" kya hua?'"

Daya-" sachin tum…"

Vivek-" sir aap bhi ek.."

Tasha held vivek's hand and said-" vivek ye.. ye sachin sir nai h…"

Daya-" toh?"

Shreya (angrily)-" ye **ulbatta** h…"

Daya and vivek together-" what…"

They looked at sachin and kajal too looked at him and he was standing with his head down….

….

….

….

….

 ***…***

 **So… what next…**

 **What is sachin's plan?**

 **What will be the reaction of everyone after knowing about ulbatta…**

 **I know no vivesha and dareya moments… but promise next mei honge…**

 **Stay tuned to know…**

 **Take care and stay safe…**

 **Love you all a lots… ;-)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone…**

 **I'm really very sorry for this extremely late update...but idhar beech likh nai paa rahi hu... Hope u all understand...**

 **Drizzle1640, Daya's fan ashwini, Guests, Duo's girl MAHI, mithi, Ashi, Shruti381, Ashu, Asfa, Sweety, vid ki deewani, Cute Diksha... thank you all… sorry agar kisi ka naam bhool agyi toh…**

 **Here we go with the next chapter… its the last chappy**

 **Chapter 15**

 _ **!SHARARAT!**_

 **Continued from previous;**

All were utterly shocked and finally daya said-" ye ulbatta kaise ho sakta h?"

Shreya-" kyunki ye mantra sirf ulbatta hi bol sakta h..."

Vivek-" agar ye ulbatta h... toh sachin sir kaha h..."

Daya( angrily)-" kya kiya tumne sachin ka... haan..."

Sachin didn't say anything.

Vivek-" batao ulbatta... sachin sir kaha h..."

Sachin looked at them and said-" maar diya maine use..."

All( shocked)-" kya?"

Sachin-" haan... CID mei ghusne ke liye... aur vivek ko maarne ke liye... maine sachin ke shareer ko maar diya... lekin..."

Tasha-" lekin kya..."

Before sachin could say anything, a voice came-" wo uski aatma ko nai maar paaya..."

They all turned and saw toomti standing with a boy.

Seeing the boy, tasha and shreya said-" jojo..."

Jojo smiled and said-" tasha didu... shreya didu..."

Jojo ran towards them and trio shared a hug

They separated and tasha said-" tum theek ho na..."

Jojo-" haan didu... mai theek hu..."

Shreya-" par tum yaha... matlab..."

Toomti-" mai batati hu..."

All looked at her and she continued-" ulbatta ne mujhse kaha tha ki jojo ko yaha le aau..."

Tasha-" ulbatta ne... mujhe toh yakeen nai ho raha..wo bhala aisa kyu kahega..."

Toomti smiled and said-" kyunki ulbatta pe sachin haawi ho gaya..."

Vivek ( confused)-" matlab..."

Toomti-" matlab ye vivek... ki ulbatta ne sachin ko maar ke uska roop toh le liya... par saath saath usmei sachin ki bhawnae bhi aa gayi... jo ulbatta pe bhari ho gayi... aur usne ye faisla kiya ki jojo ko aazad kar diya jaaye..."

They all looked at sachin and shreya said sarcastically-" aisi kaun si bhavna h sachin sir ki jo ulbatta pe hawi ho gayi..."

Toomti smiled and said-" pyaar... sachin ka pyaar... jo ulbatta ko ho gaya... **kajal se..."**

All got shocked on listening this.

Daya-" par hum kaise tumhari baat maan le... ye bhi toh ho sakta h ki ye ulbatta ki chaal ho..."

Shreya-" haan... hum tumhari baat pe vishwaas nai kar sakte..."

Suddenly Tasha's phone beeped.

She looked at it and said-" granny ka message h... wo log chale gaye... humei waapas chalna chahiye..."

Vivek-" chalo sab...sivaaye( looking at ulbatta) tumhare..."

They all proceeded but vivek saw that kajal was still standing there looking at ulbatta and he was also looking at her... both having tears in their eyes.

Vivek-" kajal chalo..."

Kajal didn't respond.

Vivek held her hand and said-" chalo..."

She came to her senses and started moving with them and ulbatta stood their with moist eyes.

Toomti-" ulbatta..."

Ulbatta-" aaj pata chala ki sachcha pyaar chale jaane pe kitna dard deta h... aur ab tak mai sochta raha ki mai tasha se pyaar karta hu..."

 **At granny's house;**

All of them reached the house and granny said surprisingly-" jojo tum..kaise ho beta.."

Jojo-" theek hu granny?

Granny looked here and there and said-" arrey... sachin kaha h?"

Shreya(angrily)-" sachin nai granny... ulbatta..."

Granny( shocked )-" kya?"

Tasha-" haan granny..."

And they told her about the incident.

Granny-" ye toh bahut bura hua... achcha tum log aao.. khaana kha lo..."

Kajal-" mujhe bhook nai lagi h granny... aur thak bhi gayi hu... toh sone jaa rahi hu...good night all.."

Saying this, she went to her room.

Granny-" ise kya hua..."

Tasha-" wo.. granny..."

Vivek( cutting her)-" kuch nai... bas thak gayi h.."

Granny-" oh... chalo tum log khaana kha lo..."

They all had dinner and went to their respective rooms.

 **In Tasha's room;**

Tasha was standing near the window thinking something when vivek tapped her shoulder.

Tasha looked at him and he said smilingly-" kaha khoi ho... mai toh tumhare saamne hi hu..."

Tasha smiled a bit and said-" vivek... mujhe aisa lag raha h ki ulbatta sahi keh raha tha... shaayad sach mei use kajal se pyaar ho gaya h..."

Vivek-" nai tasha... mujhe bhi daya sir ki tarah lagta h ki ulbatta natak kar raha h..."

Tasha-" shaayad tum sahi keh rahe ho...( saw something) ye haath pe kya hua.."

Vivek hid his hand and said-" kuch nai.."

Tasha-" arrey aise kaise kuch nai... dikhao.."

Tasha grabbed his hand and saw that there was a cut.

Tasha-" ye kaise hua?"

Vivek-" wo jungle mei ped se lag gayi..."

Tasha-" ek minute.."

She kissed his hand where the cut was and the it got healed.

Vivek( astonished)-" ye kaise hua..."

Tasha-" wo humare aisa karne se insaano ke zakhm bhar jaate h..."

Vivek( naughtily)-" ohh... waise tasha...mere seene mei bhi chot h... toh mai shirt utaru?"

Tasha blushed and hit his arm playfully saying-" kya vivek..."

Vivek smiled and they hugged each other.

 **Meanwhile;**

Daya was sitting on a chair when shreya came with two cups of coffee.

She forwarded him one but saw him lost.

Shreya-" daya.."

But he didn't respond.

Shreya( a bit louder)-" daya..."

Daya came to his senses and said-" huh... kya hua shreya..."

Shreya-" coffee..."

Daya took the coffee saying-" thanks..."

Shreya-" kya hua?"

Daya controlled his tears and said-" shreya usne sachin ko maar diya..."

Shreya kept her hand on his shoulder and said-" daya..."

Daya-" bhai jaisa tha mera wo... aur..."

He was unable to utter a word further.

Shreya hugged him and said-" mai aapka dard samajh sakti hu daya... ek bhai ko khone ka dard jaanti hu mai..."

Daya hugged her back and said-" sachin sach mei kajal se pyaar karta tha... pata nai kajal ki kya haalat hogi..."

Shreya-" aap chinta mat kariye... sab theek hoga..."

Daya separated and looked at her saying-" pakka na..."

Shreya smiled and kissed his cheek saying-" pakka..."

Daya too smiled and they again hugged each other.

 **Meanwhile;**

Kajal was standing near the window and was lost in her thoughts.

She was trying hard but the moments she spent with sachin cum ulbatta was frequently coming in her mind.

The words of toomti were echoing in her ears..pyaar... _sachin ka pyaar... jo ulbatta ko ho gaya... **kajal se..**_

She wiped her tears and just then a paper came flying and she grabbed it.

She opened it and saw that it was from ulbatta...

 _ **Kajal,**_

 _ **Mai jaanta hu ki maina bahut galat kiya h... par ye sab maine tasha ko paane ke liye kiya tha. Lekin iss beech kab mujhe tumse pyaar ho gaya mujhe khud nai pata chala... mujhe nai pata ki tumhare dil mei kya h... mujhe toh ye bhi nai pata ki tum mujhpe vishwaas karogi ya nai... par jab bhi tumhe meri zarurat hogi... tum mujhe bula lena... ye anguthi bhej raha hu... jab bhi meri zarurat ho... bas use teen baar ragad lena...**_

 _ **Sachin... sorry... ulbatta...**_

Tears flowed down kajal's eyes after reading this.

She kept the ring aside and went to bed.

 **Next morning;**

Dareya, vivesha and kajal were coming down to have breakfast but were stunned seeing so many people standing.

Shreya-" oh no..."

Vivek-" kya hua.."

Tasha pointed to a person and said-" ye paristaan ke raaja h.."

Daya-" what..."

King-" neeche aao tum paacho.."

They all came down and tasha and shreya stood with their head down.

King( looking at daya, vivek and kajal)-" ye teeno kaun h..."

Tasha( hesitantly)-" ji... wo... ye.."

King-"kaun h ye..."

Granny came and said-" aap.. aap naraaz mat hoiye... mai aapko sab batati hu.."

She told everything to king and king said angrily-" tum dono ne paristaan ke kayi neeyam tode h...par iski saza... inn teeno ko milegi.. giraftaar kar lo inhe..."

Daya-" aapko humei giraftaar karna h kar lijiye... par kajal ki nai.."

Vivek-" haan maharaaj... iski koi galti bhi nai h..."

King-" humara kanoon saare insaano ke liye ek h... le chalo inhe..."

They arrested them and took them to their court.

 **At the court;**

King-" hum tum teeno ko ek mauka dete h... chale jao yaha se... aur dobaara yaha kabhi mat aana.."

Daya-" kabhi nai..."

Vivek-" hum tasha aur shreya ko yaha se liye bina nai jaenge..."

Kajal-" sahi kaha vivek ne..."

King-" toh marne ke liye taiyaar ho jao..."

Tasha-" nai..."

Shreya-" aisa mat kariye..."

Tasha ( looking at vivek)-" tum log jao... chale jao yaha se..."

Shreya-" haa daya... chale jaiye yaha se.."

Daya-" bilkul bhi nai shreya... tumhe chod ke kabhi nai..."

All four got teary and kajal smiled a bit.

King-" toh humare paas koi aur raasta nai h... paristaan ke niyamo ke mutaabik tum teeno ko..."

Voice-" ruk jaiye..."

All gaze turned towards the voice and they were shocked.

King-" tum kaun ho..."

Sachin came to his original form and king was shocked seeing ulbatta.

Ulbatta again took sachin's avatar and said-" mai ulbatta hu..."

King-" yaha kya kar rahe ho..."

Sachin-" aap galat kar rahe h maharaaj... pyaar karne waalo ko alag karna galat h..."

King-" par tum bhi jaante ho ki in sabne paristaan ke rule tode h.."

Sachin-" kaise rule maharaaj... pyaar karna gunah nai h... aur fir aapne hi toh kaha tha... ki pyaar se upar koi bhi niyam kanoon nai hota h...toh fir inhe kis baat ki saza...sirf isliye ki aapko aapka pyaar nai mila... aapne aisa niyam bana diya..."

King( angrily)-" ulbatta..."

Sachin-" maafi chahunga maharaaj... par aap bhi jaante hi inhone koi galti nai ki h... aur aap inhe saza nai denge..."

King didn't say anything.

Sachin-" maharaaj ant mei faisla toh aapka hi maana jaega... mai sirf itna kehna chahta hu ki.. zarurat padne par niyam badle jaa sakte h... aisa aapne hi kaha tha..."

King signed and said-" tum theek keh rahe ho ulbatta... iss baar galti mujhse hui h..."

King got up and said loudly-" aaj se ye niyam hataaya jaata h ki parisataan ke vasi insaan se pyaar nai kar sakte... unhe poora haq hoga apna jeevansaathi chunne ka..."

Vivesha and dareya smiled hearing this.

King smiled and said-" saath saath mai ye bhi ghoshna karta hu ki tasha aur shreya ki shaadi dhoom dhaam se yahi hogi... "

All clapped on this.

Vivesha, dareya and kajal came towards sachin.

Shreya-" thank you so much ulbatta..."

Sachin-" you are welcome..."

Vivek-" humane tumhe galat samjha... iske liye humko maaf kar dena..."

Sachin-" koi baat nai vivek..."

Sachin looked at kajal and said-" ab mujhe chalna chahiye..."

Sachin turned to go when kajal said-" ek minute sachin sir... I mean ulbatta..."

Sachin stopped and she came facing him.

Kajal-" kal chitthi mei tumne likha tha ki tum nai jaante ki mere dil mei kya h... janna nai chahoge..."

Sachin looked at her and she said teary eyed-" I Love You..."

Sachin smiled and immediately hugged her saying-" I Love You Too..."

All smiled seeing this and soon the three couples got married

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **So... End of chapter as well as of story... Hope you all liked it**

 **Thank u all for the constant support...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


End file.
